Room Mates
by MikeTeaveeIsMyRoleModel
Summary: My MikeCharlie slash fic! Charlie and Mike end up as room mates at boarding school. How will the two get along? How can they last with such complications? READ&REVIEW! Be sure to catch ROOM MATES 2: The aftermath
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or anything/anyone associated with it. 

Chapter 1

Charlie was ready to start the new year at his new school. Now that he was rich, he could afford to go to one of the best boarding schools. Since Wonka still had a few years left on him and the rest of his family stressed the importance of education, they expected nothing less. Wonka was hesitant at first, but there was no arguing so they figured that Charlie would come home on weekends and holidays and discuss business via e-mail in the meantime.

Charlie felt a little nervous, not knowing anyone. He looked up at the big building, knowing that it wasn't just his school, it was his home for the next few months. Sighing, he looked for his dormitory. Looking at the map in his hand just reminded him how big the campus was, but he managed to find his way to the building.

Lugging his suitcase behind him, he realised his roomwas on the third floor. Hating the thought of having to walk up three flights of stairs with a heavy bag, he grabbed himself a drink from the vending machine. He sat there for a little, looking at all the teens walking past, greeting their friends with excitement for the new year. Any other person in his position would probably feel nervous, but Charlie didn't really care. He was used to being a loner, having people making fun of him because he wasn't rich.

Finishing his drink he began lugging his suitcase up the stairs. He could feel all the eyes on him, everyone knowing that he was a new kid. He was just relieved when he reached the third floor. Walking along he looked on all the doors for 3F. When he found it, he walked in quickley and collapsed on the bed. He looked around the room. There were the two beds and two desks supplied by the school and all of Charlie's boxes which had been brought over earlier that day.

He knew that he was obviously going to have a room mate. He wondered who it could be. A part of him felt relieved that making a new friend would be slightly easier. Though another part of him wanted to be left in private. He looked up at the ceiling. Who knows who this person might be, he thought to himself, it could be some messy person that goes through all my stuff. Charlie had really lost hope in meeting genuinely nice people, with his experiance in the chocolate factory, his past school and the thought that the very people working for you could betray you. Though he maintained being nice to people in faith that good karma would someday repay him, like it had done before.

An hour later he began unpacking his boxes. He set up his desk neatly, with his brand new laptop sitting in the middle, recharging. He put his clothes in his drawers and one half of the closet. After that he walked to find the bathroom. Once again he saw the bunch of students. The preppy, posh types, the rebellious types, the smart ones. All the boys he would be spending the new year with.

In the bathroom, he heard two of them talking. "Did you hear about the newbie from America?"

"Yeah, I met him. Thinks he's all that." His friend replied.

"Though I saw him getting some of his stuff moved in. Can't live without the basic electronicsit seems, complaining that he has to last with just an Ipod until he can buy stuff here. Bet you his parents are new money. No way he got in on a scholarship." The first one commented.

"Actually he did. Apparently a really smart one. More like a smart ass! I'd hate to end up with him as a room mate. I just said hi and he looked me up and down and called me a preppy retard then pushed some guy out of the way." The second one explained.

"Oh well, lucky your rooming with me. Better than having someone complain all the time."

Charlie saw them leave as he went to wash his hands. He hoped that he wasn't going to be sharing a room with what sounded like a nasty person. He walked back to his room, looking at the whiteboard on his door. He picked up the marker, seeing that his room mate had already written his name in big bold capitals: MIKE andunder it he had added 'Preppies stay the hell away!' Charlie added his name to the space left and opened the door.

"Didn't it figure, my room mate is a neat freak. Pretty cool laptop though. Expensive! Oh god, I'm living with a preppy!" The guy named Mike was saying to no-one in particular.

Charlie watched him setting up his stuff. He didn't know why he looked so familiar. He walked into the room. The teen, feeling he was being watched turned around. Charlie's eyes widened. It had been two years but it was definately him. Mike Teavee, from the factory. He was taller and slightly thinner, but in a lot better shape than he had been when he left the factory one year ago due to weight gain and muscle build up. Charlie couldn't help but admire him.

"You! I remember you. You're Skinny from that stupid factory tour." Mike glared at Charlie. "Suppose your pretty happy now. All good, got what you wanted."

Charlie didn't say anything for awhile. He just stared. "Well, I guess we're room mates."

"Really? You don't say." Mike rolled his eyes. "Well I know you're not one of those preppy retards. Or are you, a lot can change in two years. Nope you're not preppy, I can tell by your clothes. Well that's a relief."

"Heard you say my laptop is cool. You can borrow it if you want." Charlie said, still maintaining his sweetness.

"I thought that was an act at Wonkas but you really are sweet as fucking pie aren't you. Well if you're going to live with me, get some fucking balls and stay out of my stuff." Mike said. "Though, since you offered, I will use your laptop until my parents wire me the money for my own."

"Okay. So how have things been for the past two years?" Charlie asked, trying to make small talk.

"Look, just because you're good looking doesn't mean I have to talk to you." Mike said, though realising what he had just said, covered it up with an extra nasty voice. "You don't have to talk to me and I don't have to talk to you. So just let me unpack in peace"

AsCharlie walked out of the room, he couldn't help but smile. He didn't care how rude Mike was to him, because he had slipped up by admitting he thought Charlie was good looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

-Thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad you all likeit:-)

Classes had started a week later. Charlie sat in his room. It was supposed to his free class for him to study in the library, but he just couldn't. A part of him was homesick, he had never been away from his family for this long. Then there was the other part of him that wanted to stay. Thinking about the morning assembly where he was sitting next to Mike, their hands continually brushing against each other, he smiled. It was amazing how he could make Charlie forget his lonliness for one moment.

Mike burst into the room, startling Charlie. He threw his backpack into the corner. "You have got to be kidding me with these uniforms." He was mumbling, quickly changing, oblivious that Charlie was there.

Charlie's eyes opened wide as Mike became shirtless. He smiled in admiration. "What are you doing?"

Mike turned around, realising Charlie had seen him changing. He turned away so Charlie couldn't see the pink appearing on his cheeks "Getting ready for boys gym class. I'm guessing you have a study period. You should probably come. Since your not so thin anymore, Skinny."

As Mike resumed changing into his sport uniform Charlie turned and faced the wall. He didn't want Mike to think he was a pervert. Though he had to fight back the temptation to turn around and look as he thought Mike was gorgeous to look at. "So, made any friends?" Charlie said to break up the awkward silence.

"The preppy morons that go to this school? Yeah, I fit right in. Charlie, open your eyes." Mike replied, rolling his eyes.

Charlie found himself thinking about his classes so far. He was raised to believe there was good in all people, whether they were nice or not, but he knew Mike was right. Every girl and boy whatever clique they were in had been either rude or simply ignored him. "I guess you do have a point."

Mike stopped tying up his sneakers, looking at Charlie. "When someone like you can't say anything nice about them, you know for a fact they're not worth hanging with."

"Well, it is only the first day." Charlie said. "Some could be nice."

"Just when you think he's had a breakthrough. He reverts back to the old nancy boy." Mike grabbed his bag and walked out of the room, thought not before taking a last glance at Charlie and mumbling. "Well, at least your not a preppy."

Charlie didn't know if Mike meant for him to hear that comment or not, but he smiled as he heard it. He couldn't really find the motive for wanting to be close to his room mate, at least nota reason he could admit to himself, let alone to Mike. He just felt drawn to him.  
-------

The weekend had finally arrived and Charlie was excited about going home to his family. He threw his clothes into a bag in preparation for travelling on the night train. He glanced over at Mike who was playing games on the laptop. Mike didn't seem to care that he wasn't going home.

"I don't know how you do it. To stand being away from your family like this." Charlie said to him.

"I thought this school would be more of a challenge. Turns out I thought wrong. Besides, my parents don't get me." Mike replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well it's not like you let people in, so they can understand you." Charlie told him honestly.

Mike suddenly felt angry, he turned away from the computer and stared at Charlie. "Since when did it become any business of yours what I do? You have your family and I'm not a mamas boy. End of discussion, just leave already."

"You know, if you want to leave here you can always come to the factory with me. I assume you know the way around." Charlie offered because he felt guilty about making Mike upset. He could tell there was more to the story than his room mate would let on.

"I don't like chocolate remember? So why would I want to go back there?" Mike muttered, breathing out a frustrated sigh. "Why do you have to be so nice all the time? Don't worry about me."

Charlie picked up his bag, not taking his eyes off Mike. "But, I do worry about you." He confessed.

"Why do you care? It's not like I give a fucking damn about anyone else." Mike replied, knowing that it wasn't completely true. He did care about Charlie to an extent, but wasn't willing to take down his emotional walls.

"I think you do. You just cover it up with a bunch of swears." Charlie walked to the door. "See you on Sunday."

Mike turned to the door. "Wait up-" Realising that Charlie had gone, he let out another sigh of frustration. He usually didn't let anyone get to him, so why Charlie was suddenly able to do so he didn't know. Especially since they had only been room mates for two weeks.

Unable to shake Charlie's words, he turned back to the computer to check his e-mail. He wondered if his parents had sent him anything, at all. Looking through the messages, he didn't know why he was shocked that there was, once again, nothing from home. Turning off the computer, he sat in cotemplation. Stuff like this made him wonder if his parents even cared, then looking at his surroundings, out the window at the rest of the boarding school, he figured the answer was that they probably didn't.

Chapter 3 coming soon :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Three uneventful weeks had gone by and, once again, Charlie had gone away for the weekend and wasn't due back until later that Sunday. Mike had been slightly nicer to him in the weeks passed, due to the fact it was basically impossible to insult him. He had to admit he liked Charlie. He constantly thought about him in class and could no longer deny it to himself, but that didn't stop him denying it from Charlie. Nothing could become of a future chocotier and one who hated chocolate, he was smart enough to know that.

Mike sat by the window, staring out at the grounds. He thought about going to the gym, but he just couldn't get up and leave his room. Stuff was bothering him and he was unable to block it out. He blamed the lack of video games and television. A part of him felt bored. Another part felt depressed. All he needed was something to do.

Mike grabbed the paper that he had found at lunch and read through it. When he reached the local movie times, he smiled unable to believe it. A screening of the most incredible thriller movie ever: Burning Desire. Mike had read about it on the web, about the awesome special effects and how the acid scenes were made to look so life like and gory it would scare the pants of even the biggest horror movie buff. The problem was, the premiere screening was on Tuesday night and he wasn't allowed off the school grounds at that time.

Throwing the paper down on the ground he mumbled to himself, then noticed the map of the school on his desk. He grabbed it, thinking about how badly he wanted to see the premiere. Looking at the map, he worked out where all the cameras and guards were. Then, applauded himself as he easily found a way to escape. In a much happier mood, Mike changed his clothes and headed off to the schools gym.  
-----

Charlie couldn't believe the shocking news. Staring at the ground, he could hear all the others around him, happily gossiping about their weekends with their friends, boyfriends and girlfriends. Charlie blocked them out as he found his way back to the boys dormitory to room 3F. Before he stepped in the door he wiped his tears and put on a happy face. He knew that if Mike saw him cry he would probably mumble some comment and Charlie couldn't handle that at that time.

Charlie opened the door and found the room was empty. He hopped onto his bed and lay back just staring at the ceiling. Unable to hold it any longer, the tears fell once again. He thought about Grandpa George, always taking for granted that he would be there. Never expecting that somehow his family would fall apart. Thinking about it, he wondered why he was so shocked. Grandpa George was old after all and his kidneys had always caused him problems, but never as serious as this. It was just to hard for Charlie to imagine, coming home and him not being there. The truth was it scared him, facing the prospect of death in the family. He tried to calm himself down by the possibility that everything would be okay, that he would live as they said he would, but to no avail.

Mike walked in a few minutes later back from his workout at the gym. "Hey, you're back. How are you and how was your weekend?"

Charlie faced the wall so Mike wouldn't see him crying. It was the one time that looking at Mike wouldn't bring a smile to his face. "Nothing. I just have a bit of a cold that's all." He lied to cover up the sniffles.

Mike wasn't that naive. He knew Charlie was crying and that he obviously didn't want to talk about it, so Mike just went to the laptop and played some games, continually looking over at Charlie with concern in his eyes. Mike hoped to let Charlie know if he needed someone he would be there but if Charlie wasn't going to talk, he wasn't going to ask.

Charlie, unable to handle Mike's constant staring left the room, making an excuse that he wanted something to eat. As he shut the door, he felt the enormous temptation to go back in and curl up in Mike's arms, explain everything and just confess all his fears. Instead, he just walked away, unaware that Mike was watching him leave from their doorway.  
-----

Finally, Tuesday night had arrived and Mike was preparing to sneak out to see Burning Desire. Hehopped out of bed, dressing quickly. Timing it perfectly so he could sneak out with the smallest possibility of getting caught. Obviously he wasn't aware of how much noise he was making, because when he turned around and looked at Charlie, he saw that he was staring right back.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked, barely above a whisper.

"Out to the movies." Mike told him, then seeing opportunity he smiled. "You can come if you want to."

Charlie turned away. "No, that's okay. I'm not really in the mood."

Mike stared at the back of Charlie's head for awhile. He heard Charlie sniffle softly. Mike walked a little closer to him. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?"

"It doesn't matter. Just go to your movie. Don't worry about me I'll be okay." Charlie was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Mike as more tears fell down his face.

Mike tried to leave. He figured it would just be easier to walk out the door and leave. Though his legs wouldn't move and a part of him knew he could never enjoy the movie if Charlie was even more upset than before. Grabbing a chair he sat down by his room mates bedside. Placing a compassionate hand on Charlie's shoulder he wanted to say what was on his mind, but instead kept it to himself.

Charlie turned around to face Mike. "I don't know what to do. They said they could save him. Why?" He looked up into Mike's eyes. "I just found out today. Grandpa George died after they promised me he'd be alright."

Mike's felt a pang of sympathy, more than he had felt before in his life. "No-one can promise stuff like that. I'm really sorry." Before he could stop himself, he gave Charlie's hand a squeeze. Then quickly pulled away, stammering. "You know I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Mike." Charlie choked out through tears, though secretly happy at the thought. "Go on, you should go to the movie."

Mike leaned closer to Charlie. "I can't go to a movie when my only friend is like this. Though don't tell anyone, they'll think I'm a softy. Can't have the preppies thinking I'm a pushover."

"Thanks Mike. I really appreciate it and don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Charlie wiped a few tears away,smiling andblushing slightly. "Listen, there's something I have to tell you."

"What would that be?" Mike wondered if it was possible that Charlie was going to say that he felt the same way. It would certainly be what he needed in his situation. The seconds passed slowly as Mike waited for Charlie to speak, heart beating fast in anticipation.

Charlie knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. No-one had ever been so nice to him before. Particually not someone he had developed strong feelings for. Though a part of him was afraid Mike would agree out of pity, or that he would stop being so comforting. So after hesitating he backed out at the last minute. "This girl, Louise keeps asking me if you have anyone to go to the mid-term dance with. Maybe you should go talk to her."

Note: A little more development, but what will happen at the dance? What exactely is happening with Mike's situation?Chapter 4 will be up in a week or so with more on that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Charlie grabbed his lunch, following Mike to their spot under the tree. The daily ritual that lead to their official friendship. "Have you talked to Louise, yet?" He asked, keeping his fingers crossed that the answer was no.

"To me, this is a stupid tradition, but it's mandatory. So I spoke to her." Mike replied. "If I have to go with someone may aswell be her." The truth was, he wanted to stay up in his room with Charlie and do nothing the night of the dance.

Charlie tried to hide the fact that he was hurt. "We could always sneak out and see Burning Desire. Truth be told I've never actually sat through a real horror movie."

"I wish. Someone would notice if we left." Mike replied. "Though glad to see I'm rubbing off on you a bit."

Charlie sighed, looking down at his lunch. He hadn't felt much like eating the past few days. "The funeral is on Saturday. I've never sat through one of those either."

"Shouldn't stop you from eating something. I don't want an anorexic for my best friend." Mike replied, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Listen, I know this is a weird thing to ask but-" Charlie looked down at Mike's shoes, unable to look him straight in the eye.

"You want me to come with you, don't you?" Mike finished for him. When Charlie nodded in reply, Mike grabbed his shoulders, making Charlie face him. "Listen, don't be ashamed. It's a natural part of the grieving process and given the sunshine and rainbow family you grew up with it will take you even longer."

"I guess." Charlie replied. "How's your family coping without you?"

Mike hesitated before answering, trying to keep his composure. "By the look of things, just fine. I haven't heard a thing from them since I came here."

Charlie looked at him in amazement. "It's been nearly two months!"

Mike shrugged, trying to hide the fact that he cared so much about it. "Well, they've never understood me. Always off doing their own thing. Why I spent so much time figuring things out for myself. It's the way it's always been, why should it be any different now. After all, they're the ones who sent me here."

"You have a scholarship though, you earned that." Charlie replied, a little confused.

"With a little help from my dad applying for it." Mike told him. "Listen, I know it seems strange to you that my family isn't the happy 24/7, lets eat dinners together, white picket fence type but that's the way it is and you learn to get used to it after awhile."

"I think you care a lot more than you let on." Charlie replied. Looking down, his hand was placed over Mike's. He saw his friend looking at him a little confused, so he jerked it away. "Though I guess I should know you better by now."

-------

Charlie looked around at the few people with him. He had never seen a coffin before and just the sight of one made him feel sick, especially knowing that Grandpa George was inside. All through the ceremony, he sat there quietly in the middle of the church. He didn't want to be down the front with the rest of his family, so close to the casket. He didn't know how he would cope if Mike wasn't there.

Oblivious to everything that had been said in the ceremony, Charlie felt a little startled as Mike informed him they were to go outside. Walking like a zombie, Charlie stared at the grass the whole time. He looked up as they lowered the coffin into the ground. Charlie moved away from the group. He ran out of the cemetary to the road and bent down in the gutter to throw up.

Mike was soon beside him. "It's alright, just me. I didn't know this would disturb you so much."

Charlie looked to his only friend and just threw his arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Mike hesitated before slipping his arms around Charlie to comfort him. Both of them tried to speak, but nothing would come out. Charlie just cried and Mike sat there stroking his back. Though somehow, the silence made them feel better, just knowing the other was there. They pulled back and looked at each other, staring into each others eyes.

Wonka's voice suddenly startled them. "Come on Charlie, your parents have requested that I take you home." Wonka took a long look at Mike. "You, I remember you. You're the little mumbler from the factory tour. Well, nice to see you again. Charlie we have to go."

"No, I want to stay with my family." Charlie replied quietly, but stubbornly.

"Strict orders. They don't want you to see Georgina in the state she's in. Joe and Josephine aren't much better themselves. Please come with me." Wonka grabbed Charlie's shoulder.

Mike looked at the man, angry at the sight of him just as he had been two years ago. "He said he doesn't want to go!"

Wonka looked at Mike. "Actually, little mumbler, he asked if he could stay with his family and you're not family. So I guess you should come with me."

Mike stood up, temper flaring. "I'm his best friend! Infact, I'm his only friend at that school. You act like you understand what he's feeling right now, but you don't! He wants to be with his family, who he barely sees anymore thanks to school! If you and the rest of his family for that matter could see how unhappy he is in that place, you wouldn't have sent him there. You say it's the best thing for him, but don't you think he knows what's best for his own life."

Wonka looked at him, expression unchanged. "Getting a little too personal with that arguement there. You can stay Charlie but your parents will kill me. Bye for now."

Mike sat back down, tears in his eyes. In the heat of the moment he didn't realise how personal he had been getting. He was missing his parents and was hurt that they didn't seem to care. Looking over at Charlie, Mike stood up and suggested that they go back to the others.

-------

The dance had arrived and Charlie sat down by the food, watching everyone else, in particular Mike. He wasn't in the mood to be there and wanted to leave. Though he found himself staying, watching Mike and Louise. Charlie couldn't help but hate her, with her hands sliding all over Mike. He should have made the best of the situation by agreeing to go with one of the girls that asked him. Though he could see that their offerings were either pity dates or last resorts. It didn't matter to him because he was never really one to participate in school dances and with recent events the teachers weren't expecting him to even be there but he went to offer Mike some occasional moral support and hope to maybe take his mind off things.

After having another handful of chips and rejecting a girl, he couldn't take anymore. He felt guilty as it seemed this girl genuinely liked him, though with Mike and Louise continuing to bother him and the excuse for music that was playing it was impossible for him to really enjoy himself. He told the nearest teacher he wasn't feeling too well and needed to talk to his family. Sympathetic to what had happened, they let him leave.

Instead of going back to his room, he walked around the grounds for awhile, ending up at the tree where him and Mike ate lunch. The spot where their hands had touched once again. He had been sitting there, contemplating for a few minutes, when he heard something behind him. Turning around, he saw Mike walk over to him and sit by him.

"Saw you leaving. Anything wrong?" Mike asked.

Charlie turned to his friend. "Just couldn't handle being there anymore. You know what I mean?"

Mike nodded in reply. "Louise can't take a hint. It was like she was an octopus or something, the way her hands kept roaming around. She's waiting for me to come back, but I think now we've left we can do something really fun. Let's go see Burning Desire. Unless of course, it's too soon for you."

"I think it will be just what I need to get my mind off things. Anything is better then that stupid dance.Just another place where the social order rules and we have to deal with it." Charlie explained, temper slowly building. "Guess you were right about it being a stupid tradition. Maybe the movie will desenistise me so I won't act so pathetic all the time!"

Mike wouldn't hear any of this, raising his voice back to Charlie. "Listen to me. You're not pathetic! You're the least pathetic person in this school. If it wasn't for you I would hate this place completely." Mike touched his arm, calming himself and his friend down. "I may beright about a lot of things but, so are you. I didn't think we'd have anything in common, but you've sort of rubbed off on me a little. Anyway, we have to go now if we want to catch the movie. Follow me and I'll get you out of here. You'll love this movie. I know you will."

Note: So that's chapter 4. Hope it was all good. They're getting closer and in Chapter 5 they'll be at the movies together :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Sorry it took a little longer to put up! 

Both of them had snuck out of the school successfully without being seen. Charlie smiled at the rush, as it was the first time in his life he had ever done something remotely rebellious. He wondered just how many times Mike had done things like this, figuring it would have to be a lot considering how he made sneaking out look as easy as making a sandwich.

"So, do you sneak out a lot when you're back home." Charlie asked, making small talk as they walked the short distance to the movies.

"Not really, but I know how just in case one day I need to." Mike explained. "There was a time I used to sneak out, quite a bit actually. Fell in with a pretty nasty crowd when I was about twelve. Just before I met you actually."

"How were they a bad crowd? If you don't mind me asking." Charlie looked at him curiously.

"The crowd that at first you think understands you and will always have your back. Plus they were older, a lot smarter than people my age I thought. Well, eventually I found out better. Lucky I did before they could really turn their backs on me, you know?" Mike looked up at the sky. "So, I figured there was no real point to having friends. I went back to being a loner, like I had been before I met them."

"I know all too well what it's like to be a loner. Though I wasn't prepared for just how bad people could be." Charlie confessed. "The sad part about it is that all it takes is one person not to like you and everyone else follows."

"We call them try hards." Mike let out a laugh, shaking his head. "I can see that would have been a low blow for you. I may not know you that well, but it's not hard to see that you were sheltered. You had no idea what to expect when you first went to school. Me, I was never that stupid, just too hopeful I guess."

"Well, screw them." Charlie said bluntly, seeing they had made it to the cinema.

The movie was even more scary than either had anticipated. Mike just looked at the special effects with awe, though even he couldn't help but be shocked at some of the more gruesome scenes. Charlie just gripped the arm rest, watching as the acid was slowly burning the girl on the screen. A part of him wanted to throw up, though another part felt thrilled at his first horror movie experiance. Particularly since it was with Mike. He just knew he had to sit through the movie, for whatever reason it was.

Charlie gasped at one bit, holding on to the armrest even tighter. Unable to get over the trauma of the characters on screen, just making him open his eyes to the bad things that happen. Mike was loving it, he could tell. However, he noticed on occassions his friend looking over at him, to make sure that he was not being too traumatised by the movie. Then the scene came that Charlie just lost it, an autopsy scene. He couldn't watch and before he realised what was happening, he leaned on Mike for moral support. Then realising a few seconds later that Mike may not like his personal space being invaded in a movie he had wanted to see, he pulled away.

Not knowing if it was the movie itself, or the leap of realisation that it was giving him, the part of him that was thrilled to see the movie was slowly disappearing. Charlie wouldn't know if he could sleep that night. Stopping himself from leaning on Mike's shoulder again, he went back to gripping the arm rest. Though soon after, he felt calmed down. Nothing on the screen could disturb him anymore, as he felt it. He had to glance down to believe it and smiled as he saw that it wasn't his imagination. Mike's hand was holding his.

After the movie, the two just sat there in silence as the credits began to roll and the lights came on. Mike pulled his hand away and blushed. They both stood up and walked out of the cinema. Mike, unable to look at Charlie made small talk. "So, what did you think of the movie?"

"I think that you were holding my hand for half of it." Charlie smiled at him, stating the fact. He no longer had any doubt that Mike liked him.

"Well, you looked freaked out." Mike replied, blushing even more as they stepped out into the cool night air.

Charlie reached over and grabbed Mike's hand. "I liked it." He began blushing himself.

"Come on, people can see." Mike whispered to him, but making no attempt to let go.

"I don't care." Charlie replied. "Why should I care?"

Mike smiled at Charlie, tilting his head to the side. "The school janitor is standing right over there. We should be getting back to school." He lead Charlie by the hand.

"The dorms will be shut though, how will we get back inside?" Charlie stopped, realising this fact.

Mike touched Charlie's cheek. "Don't worry, just trust me." He intertwined his fingers with Charlie's, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Have I ever told you I'm glad I met you." Charlie asked, squeezing Mike's hand back.

"I suppose you have, but it's nice to hear." Mike replied.

Charlie leaned on Mike's shoulder. "You know, I really like you."

"I know. Why didn't you tell me before? Would have saved me the wondering." He let out a little laugh as they walked inside the school gate. "Translation, I like you, too."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Charlie teased, placing his free hand on Mike's waist.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "This is a side of you I've never seen before. Don't ever change."

In unison, they both moved in for a kiss. Charlie barely able to stand as he was so nervous, but wildly excited. Mike's heart was beating fast and lips tingling in anticipation. The moment their lips touched, all the anxiety disappeared. Slipping their arms around each other tighter, they expressed all they had felt, but not said, in the last few weeks. Both had seen movie kissing scenes and never thought that something so simple could be like that. Though both were surprised at how much better it was. No movie could describe the satisfaction and passion that both were feeling for each other. It was just so perfect.

"That felt really nice. Maybe I will get some sleep tonight after all." Charlie whispered, resting in Mike's chest.

Mike smiled at him. "Come on, we better not get too emotional. We have to get back into the dorms remember?"

"I don't want to." Charlie replied. "I just want to walk around with you for awhile. Besides, I'm not tired."

"Well, we could do that or we could have some privacy in our room." Mike pulled out a key. "Stole it and had it copied before they even knew it was gone."

"How and why did you do that?" Charlie asked, though impressed with Mike.

"Easy enough to do. Why? For situations like this one actually." Mike replied, opening the door quietly. "Just in case you came around and felt the same way. Always be prepared."

Charlie smiled, grabbing Mike's hand and walking up the stairs. "Well, I do. So are we going to have a lot more adventures?"

"I don't know. I have my scholarship to consider." Mike replied, thinking about it. "Can't risk it too much."

Charlie's smile faded. "We won't risk it at all then. I couldn't bare it if you were expelled. I don't want to think about it at all." He planted a firm kiss on Mike's lips. "Nothing can ruin this, nothing."

Though Mike, being Mike, couldn't help but be realistic. When the school year ended, he would be back in America. Away from Charlie. He didn't know what to think of it at that moment, wanting just to enjoy the aftermath of their first kiss. No matter what he did, or how many times Charlie squeezed his hand, it wouldn't stop bothering him. All he could hope is that he didn't fall in love, he knew that would be unbareable.

Chapter 6 will be up soon enough!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Mike curled up on his bed in his room. It had finally got to him. His parents hadn't sent anything. Mike had been used to them not caring, which is why he spent his days in front of the television or computer. Though it never hit him, even for a second, that they wouldn't atleast write on occassions. He had taken a little of his anger out on Charlie. He didn't mean to, but he was envious, plus it also helped him not to fall completely in love. After awhile, the tears started spilling onto his pillow.

Charlie came in later, staring at Mike. He walked over to him, eyes full of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Mike mumbled to him.

Charlie sat on the bed next to him, stroking his back. "Come on, you can't just keep pushing me away. You know I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you, I promise."

Mike turned around and stared angrilly. "Do me a favour and don't make promises you can't keep."

"Have I done something wrong? Ever since we kissed you've been acting weird. I thought you liked me." Charlie turned away, a little hurt.

Mike sighed. "I do. I really do and I don't want you to go.Just stay with me for now, please." He pulled Charlie into his arms and together they just lay there. Mike rested his head on Charlie's chest and listened to his heartbeat. He sobbed openly, glad that Charlie was there. "Please don't go."

"Okay, if you want me to, I'll stay here this weekend." Charlie whispered, planting kisses along Mike's forehead. "You're the most important thing to me right now."

"Please don't say that." Mike whispered weakly.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" Charlie grabbed Mike's hand. "I can't help how I feel."

"Don't say that when you know that soon enough, you'll be gone and you'll forget me." Mike said softly, wiping his eyes. "We have to face the facts. You'll say that now, but then you'll go just like everybody else."

Charlie put the pieces together. "This is about your parents isn't it? They still haven't said anything? Mike I'm so sorry." He pulled Mike even closer to him, stroking his hair for reassurance. "I'll do anything not to leave you. For now, can't we just have good times together. Enjoy it and don't let it cloud anything."

Mike nodded. A few minutes later his breathing evened out with sleep. Charlie hopped off the bed and put a blanket over Mike. Watching him for a few minutes, he couldn't help smiling. He needed Mike more than he cared to admit, especially since his family was shrinking by the moment. George dead, Georgina in a psychiatric ward on suicide watch, Joe and Josephine now in a retirement home. Mike had helped Charlie through that in the two weeks that had passed, now Charlie knew he needed to repay him in every way possible.  
--------

"I wish I could hold your hand in school grounds." Mike whispered as they walked through the local shopping centre. "Even now we have to be wary."

Charlie planted a kiss on Mike's cheek. "Ooops, I slipped." He grinned, giving Mike's hand a squeeze.

"How are you holding up?"Mike asked seriously, leading Charlie into a cafe. "Everything okay with your family?"

"I'm holding up as best I can." Charlie said. "I know it's for the best, but I wish I had their support sometimes."

"I wish I had some support." Mike replied.

They didn't speak until they ordered their food. It was then that Mike had to blurt out. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that?"

Charlie smiled at him, blushing a little. "Thank you. You know I feel the same way."

"You still blush whenever I say things like that. It's cool." Mike nudged him with his foot. "You don't have to say you feel the same way though. I mean your family is number one to you, plus you've inherited a chocolate factory. How can you say I'm the best thing to happen to you after that?"

Charlie grabbed Mike's hands seriously, looking deep into his eyes. "You were there for me when no-one was. Chocolate is a material possesion, which could have left me alone. Then I met you and you restored my faith in people. Kissing you is just so...perfect."

The waitress came back with their drinks, looking a little stunned as she saw their fingers intertwined. Though she put down the glasses and Mike and Charlie just laughed it off. Sipping their drinks and grinning as she walked away.

"Thanks Charlie." Mike leaned over the table and kissed his lips softly, not caring if anyone saw. "You ordered a chocolate milkshake didn't you?"

"Sorry, forgot about-" Charlie started, but Mike put a finger to his lips.

"That's okay." Mike reassured him, smiling. "I think I've grown to like the taste of chocolate." With that, he gave Charlie another quick kiss.

The waitress came back with their food, still looking at the two young boys who were obviously together. "You make a very cute couple. Enjoy your food." She said quickley, setting the food down and leaving.

"Can you imagine the look on Headmaster Ryan's face if he found out?" Mike laughed. "Though I like being room mates with you a lot more and as much as I'd love to shout how I feel about you from the rooftops, it's kind of cool having a secret no-one knows about."

"I agree. Besides if they found out what goes on in the dorm rooms, they'd probably expell us and I want to keep you around forever."

---------

Mike had sent his parents an e-mail, saying how he felt and how he hated them for what they had done. He recieved a reply a few days later, on the Wednesday night. Looking at Charlie asleep, he decided not to wake him up to have moral support for the reaction. Taking a deep breath, he opened the e-mail and read:

_Son, I am so sorry. We have been e-mailing you non-stop but apparently it has been to the wrong address. We found that out a few days ago and didn't know the correct one. I am sorry you think we didn't care because it's the exact opposite. We love you, we miss you terribly and we want you home for Christmas. Mike, I hope you reply to this and know that everything said is true. You're mother has been crying non-stop because you haven't replied and we were both deeply saddened by your e-mail. Please forgive us. Love Dad and Mum._

Mike felt the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. He couldn't stop smiling and had to share the news with Charlie. Once again, his gaze drifted to the figure laying asleep. Hair parted so neatly around his face, looking so peaceful and innocent. Mike almost didn't want to wake him up. Though he noticed Charlie's feet poking out the bottom of his blanket. Reaching over he gave the sole a quick tickle.

The sleeping figure smiled and squirmed a little. Mike couldn't help but find the reaction adorable. He tickled Charlie's feet again, this time greeted with a soft giggle from the other end of the bed. Grinning Mike continued to tickle Charlie until he woke up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Charlie managed to say through laughter. "Stop...that...please."

Mike stopped, so nobody could hear Charlie's sweet full forced laughter. He told his boyfriend about the letter from his parents and how he just had to wake him up to tell him. Throwing his arms around Charlie he let out a happy sigh. "You are so perfect."

"I'm glad you're happy, but you didn't have to tickle me." Charlie replied.

"It's your own fault for looking so damn good, and for making me want you to smile all the time." Mike playfully poked his sides. "Finger slipped, sorry."

Charlie tackled Mike to the floor and the two of them had a playful tickle war. When Mike was pinned by Charlie, he put his hands up in surrender and touched Charlie's face. Moving closer, he kissed Charlie passionately. He wanted to end the night perfectly and as he felt Charlie respond to his kiss and wrap his arms tightly around him, he couldn't have been happier. Eventually the two fell asleep, cuddled up together on the floor. Moonlight drifted in through the window, shining on them. As though someone was watching over the two who were falling in love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The sun came out very brightly the next morning, which was odd as winter was nearing. Mike squinted as the brightness filled the room. He moved slightly, feeling uncomfortable as his body protested to waking up on the hard floor. Feeling a warmth in his side, he turned to see Charlie cuddled up to him. Mike sighed, knowing that he was really starting to fall hard for Charlie.

I can't fall in love with him, Mike thought to himself, it would never work. Then staring at the figure resting next to him, he wasn't sure if he could fight it. "No, I can." Mike told himself. "Love is just a chemical reaction after all. Pheremones and stuff, that's it. Maybe I should back off just a little."

Charlie stirred, opening his eyes and shutting them again quickley when he realised how bright the room was. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Mike wanted to stay there, just to sit and hold Charlie for awhile. Though the thoughts running through his mind made him protest. "We have to get to breakfast."

"I don't want to go to breakfast. I can live." Charlie replied, taking Mike's hand and planting kisses on it.

Mike sat up and stretched, looking around the room for his uniform. "Well, I'm starving. Besides, I have gym first and if I don't eat I'll collapse."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you at lunch" Charlie replied as Mike began quickley shoving things in his bag. "I'm really happy for you, with your parents and all."

Mike turned to him, finding it really hard to resist curling up in his arms. "Thanks. I hope things get better with you and your family soon. It will take a bit of getting used to." He changed into his uniform quickley, like his life depended on it. Maybe it wasn't his life, but Mike knew his emotional well being depended on him getting out of that room. He gave Charlie a quick kiss goodbye before running out the door.

Charlie just sat in the middle of the room, slowly gathering his things together. He didn't know why Mike running out the door was hurting him, but he couldn't deny that it was. It seemed that whenever Charlie thought him and Mike were getting closer, possibly to the point where he would blurt out that he loved him, Mike was running off, pushing him away or subtly changing the subject.

"I'm with him though. I should be happy. He wouldn't be with me if he didn't like me." Charlie said to himself. Weighing up everything going through his mind. He just wanted to know Mike's thoughts and feelings. Not all the time, but just on occasions. It was annoying to spend time with him and be on a super natural high, then have it all crash down when Mike seemed that he wanted to get away, and fast.

Charlie sighed and packed his books in his bag, looking at the clock and realising the bell was going to ring in a short time. He looked out the window, seeing the couples walking to breakfast holding hands, even though the school frowned upon it for some reason. He wished him and Mike could be like all the other couples, but he knew all the trouble that would lead to and they would surely put two and two together and figure out that 'unacceptable behaviour' was going on in their dorm room. Picking up his art project from his desk, he pushed everything to the back of his mind, concentrating on getting a good mark for the assignment.  
-------

Mike was walking down the hallway after English. He rolled his eyes at the book they were forced to read. Not only had he read it before but knew everything that the assignment required. He knew he could do the three week assignment in 3 nights tops. It was a relief knowing it was lunch time, he wanted to see Charlie, but at the same time he couldn't help wanting to be left alone.

"Hey, Mike. How's it going." Stopping in his tracks at the voice, Mike saw Louise standing in front of him invading his personal space.

"I'm okay and how are you doing?" Mike asked before walking again, hoping she'd get the hint and leave.

Louise linked her arms through his. "Fine, except that English assignment is going to keep me up for nights on end. Plus I haven't been spending any time with you. I know you're helping Charlie out and that's cool but I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me today?"

Mike shook her arm off, though it didn't seem to sway her. He rolled his eyes at her being so naive and so preppy. "Why should we be spending more time together. We just went to the dance, that's it." He told her bluntly.

She pulled him aside, away from the crowds walking through the hallways into an empty classroom. "Listen, I know the effect I had on you at the dance. There's no point denying it anymore. Besides, I see the way you help out your friends. You act tough, but deep down you're a big softie Mike Teavee."

"Wow, you know me well." Mike mumbled back sarcastically. "Look I'm hungry and I want to get to the gym before lunch ends, so I have to go now."

Louise moved even closer. "I will win you over someday, but for now I will just have lunch with you."

Mike sighed in frustration. "Don't you get that I don't want to have lunch with you?"

"Like you didn't want to go to the dance with me either?" Her lips were brushing his ear as she whispered the words.

Mike, not wanting to push a girl, edged away from her and ran to lunch. He reached his spot at the tree, where Charlie was sitting, before realising he hadn't grabbed anything to eat. Though he didn't want to get up again and run into Louise. He just sat down to catch his breath.

"What's up with you?" Charlie asked him, edging closer so those nearby couldn't see him brushing Mike's knee with his fingertips.

Mike shook his head in disgust. "Louise. I had a run in with her after class. Have barely spoken to her since the dance which was three weeks ago."

"What happened?" Charlie asked, listening intently.

"Let's just say if you thought her little show at the dance was something, that was just the beginning. Basically told me she knew that she had an effect on me. I told her to back off but she didn't get the hint." Mike explained.

Charlie sighed listening to Mike tell him the story. Due to recent events he couldn't help asking the question. "Have you given her any reason to think that way?"

"You know I wouldn't do that to you." Mike seemed offended by the question, though he was smart enough to realise that maybe pushing Charlie away was being very hurtful. "You're the only person that has any effect on me in this school."

Before Charlie could reply, two other students came towards them. Mike recognised them as Mark and James. Two of the biggestrich boy snobsMike had ever seen and with their attitudes, the silver spoon wasn't stuck in their mouth but somewhere else. Thinking that their shadows were threatening, Mark started the conversation. "So, I here you are trying to get with Louise?"

"I'm not trying to get with any preppy at this school. Why do you want some kind of compensation for her time? Money is the only thing you people understand." Mike grabbed half of Charlie's sandwich and took a bite.

James shook his head. "That's the point. Louise is like you. She isn't like us, the ones who truely belong here. We accept her because, let's face it, she's a sight to see."

Mark added, grinning like the cocky guy he was. "Not to mention hot lips. Which I'm assuming you know all about."

"Actually no." Mike stood up. "Listen, the only thing more disgusting than people like you, are people like Louise trying to pretend they're not like you when they are. So why don't you back off and let me have my lunch."

James sneered. "I notice you're friend has nothing to say in your defence."

Charlie stood up, having held in his anger for the whole conversation. Nobody said stuff like that about Mike, especially not about Mike being with someone else. "Listen. Why don't you just admit that you're jealous Mike is getting the girl and you, well frankly I don't think you've ever had anyone look at you twice. Good thing your rich so you can pay someone to look at you once in awhile." His temper became harder to handle as he saw them there, both boys staring in shock. "Now before you come here, picking fights with us again, just remember that we aren't interested in your sluts okay. Now, goodbye."

Mike watched them walk away, a mix of anger and shock on their faces. He turned to Charlie. "I've never wanted you more. I just love seeing you come out of your shell."

"Well, it's all thanks to you. You mean a lot to me and have an effect on me that no-one else could even hope to have." Charlie turned to him and smiled.

"Charlie..." Mike started, then realised he was what he was going to say and stopped himself. He was never one to admit when he was scared, or to stop himself saying what he really felt. Though he just couldn't bring himself to say the words. Not at that moment.

"Don't worry Mike, you don't have to say anything." Charlie said, as though he had figured the answers to all his questions by simply looking in Mike's eyes. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The weekend had arrived and Mike was working out at the gym. There was not much else to do since Charlie was away visiting his family at all their locations. He was glad though, as it gave him time to really think about Charlie and their relationship. Realising he had punched the bag enough, he took a sip of water and decided to call it a day. He loved that the school had such a great gym and that he practically had it to himself on the weekends. It wasn't hard to see he was building up even more muscle.

Walking out into the cool air of the school, he shivered. Winter was nearing and he knew that the weather would only get colder. Walking back towards the dorm, he felt that he wasn't alone. Looking around, he kept walking, unable to see anyone. Though when he looked back to where he was going he came face to face with Louise.

"Hey Mike, how are you?" She purred, placing a hand on his arm. "You know, I heard what you said about me. That wasn't very nice."

"Well then don't send your guys to do your dirty work." Mike told her, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing here on a weekend?"

"Stuff is happening at home and I didn't want to go back." She replied. "I see that you never leave the school grounds on weekends and you've been working out I notice."

"Look, in the interest of saving time, why don't you just tell me what you want?" Mike asked, unable to believe how naive she was. "Or get the hint and leave me alone?"

In that instant, it seemed Louise's controlled, sexy reserve started to crack and her smile faded. "Listen, why don't you like me? Is it something I did or said? I thought we had a good time at the dance and now you just blow me off. It's not exactely fair."

"Listen, I just don't like you in that way." Mike replied, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."

"Fine, just forget it." Louise had tears in her eyes and began walking off. Usually Mike wouldn't care about it, but a part of him felt guilty. Charlie had made him a more empathetic person.

Mike walked after her. "Listen, I can see you've got some stuff going on and I'm sorry to hear that. Though I can't lie to you. I like someone else."

"Story of my life. You were just using me, I get it. No need to feel sorry for me." Louise explained.

Mike began to see a different side of her, realising that maybe she really was an outcast trying to get by and fit in any way she could. "Well, I can't respect you when I have no idea who you are. You came on a little strong. I'll talk to you later, I have to go."

Louise turned around and glared at him. Mike Teavee drove her to the point where she had to have him. It had been so easy with all the other guys, so a setback like this angered her and made her even more determined. Not even manipulative crying on command had worked, so she knew she had to pull out all the stops. "Don't worry. I will have you soon enough"  
-------

Mike and Charlie were curled up on Charlie's bed the moment he came home. After the whole situation with Louise confusing him, Mike just needed to be with his boyfriend more than ever. Plus he was worried as every time Charlie came home from seeing his family, he had been upset.

"I'm over the initial shock of it, but I can still tell they don't like being there. I want them at home but I know they have to be at the home." Charlie explained, snuggling up closer to Mike. "As for Georgina, I don't know her anymore. She's just completely lost it. Didn't speak once while I was there. Doctors are worried."

"Sorry to hear that. Though it will get better eventually, I know. I'm always here when you need me." Mike whispered, kissing his forehead softly.

Charlie looked at him, eyes tearing. "So anyway, how was your weekend."

"I've learned that Louise will stop at nothing. I figure she has some problems but she won't get the hint. She confuses me so much and it wouldn't bother me if she wasn't stalking me." Mike explained, recounting the whole incident to Charlie. "The thing is, I don't know if she was genuine or using preppy manipulation to get what she wants. I mean, seeing how rich she is she's probably never been told no in her life."

"Well she's never going to get you." Charlie whispered, smiling at Mike. "I'll always be with you. I won't give you up without a fight."

"I know that and that's exactely what I like about you. Well, the part of you that has recently emerged." Mike smiled back at him, giving him a nice warm squeeze.

Charlie kissed Mike's lips. "We've both changed for the better I think. Now I have to do the finishing touches on my assignment for tomorrow."

"Come on, just a few more minutes." Mike said, pulling Charlie back.

Charlie turned around and grinned at him. "Okay, I guess I have a few more minutes. I must say, it's certainly a change from what you've been like before. Not that I'm complaining."

Mike sighed. "I know and I'm sorry. Relationships are sort of new to me. What can I say, I'm a loner at heart." He nuzzled the top of Charlie's head. "I just realised that some things are worth hanging on to"  
-------

Mike stared down at his paper. Another top mark, which was completely unsurprising. Particularly as it was science and that was definately his subject. He stuffed the paper in his bag, watching as the teacher was discussing some of the more difficult problems with the students having trouble. Mike began drawing all over his textbooks, which were filled with previous drawings of the video game charaters and television show figures that he hadn't even realised he had forgotten.

His thoughts were interuppted when he saw someone approaching his desk. It was the teacher accompanied by none other than Louise. Mike didn't have to hear the news to know that he wasn't going to like it. "What's up teach?" He asked in true Mike fashion.

"That is quite inappropriete. It is Mr Fox." He replied, shaking his head. "I was wondering if you could help Louise with her studies. As one of the smarter students in the grade I think you should be able to help her pull her grades up."

"I'd rather not, sir." Mike replied. "I believe that people should learn on their own."

"That's funny, because I believe that this is not optional." Mr Fox replied. "Now Jake, can you move to that station so Louise can sit with Mike."

Mike sat the whole class, trying not to scream at the predicament he was in. He could feel Louise staring at him when she should have been the one person listening to the teacher as he was explaining. Always relieved when the bell rang, Mike felt even more happiness as it chimed. Unable to leave the room faster.

Unfortunately he hadn't counted on Louise being able to catch up with him. "Listen Mike, I was wondering if you could help me with my homework tonight. I didn't get any of it."

"Maybe if you paid attention. Picked up a book instead of staring at me for once." Mike mumbled in reply.

Louise touched his arm. "What did you say? If you don't help me, you could get in big trouble and you don't want that for your scholarship do you?"

"I said I'd help you. Now I have to get to class." Mike turned to leave, but Louise grabbed his arm.

"Thank you. You're the best." Straight after finishing the sentance she planted her lips on Mike's. Mike was so shocked he couldn't protest and by the time he worked up the nerve to shove her away she had stopped and everyone in the hallway had seen. Some making whistles and calls at them. "You won't regret this."

Mike turned to leave, frustrated by her, and saw at the end of the hall that Charlie had seen everything. He stood there in shock, looking as though he was about to cry. Their eyes met and Charlie just ran in the opposite direction. Mike bolted after him as fast as he could. He finally caught up with Charlie out the front of the school gates. He was out of breath, his head in his hands.

"I didn't mean to do it, she kissed me." Mike told him, trying to catch his breath.

Charlie didn't look at him. "Don't even think about it. It all makes sense now." He turned to Mike finally, a tear running down his cheek. "You and her get together on weekends when I'm not here. Explains you trying to push me away and those two others figuring that you know her lips very well indeed." Charlie began walking down the street really fast.

"You know I would never do that to you. Charlie please stop running away." Mike was surprised at how fast Charlie could move, though he could walk a lot faster. He pulled Charlie into a warm hug. "Don't walk away from me, please."

Charlie found it so hard to resist Mike's arms that for a second he held on. Though he pulled away before Mike could think he outsmarted him. "I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore." With that he ran away. Mike knew he couldn't stop him.

A/N: All those who are annoyed by Louise are probably hating her now. With the drama she is causing, how will the room mates cope? Christmas is coming up in Chapter nine, lets hope that it will be a merry one for them. It should be up next week sometime. Thank you for your reviews and I'm glad you like my story. I appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

For his next classes, Mike sat and worried. He wasn't listening and didn't care becausehe knew everything they were saying already.He had no idea where Charlie was, or what he was thinking. He was hoping that it wasn't the end of their relationship, because he really loved Charlie. His anger towards Louise grew with each minute he wondered.It became even worse, realising that the disgusting after taste of her cigarettes was in his mouth. Didn't it figure that tryhard would be a smoker instead of killing herself she kills me, Mike sat in angerthinking. Though soon enough, his worried pushed the anger right out of his mind and he hoped Charlie was okay.

Charlie had been walking around the area. His mind was full of questions, yet it all came up blank. For the first time in his life he wanted to hurt someone, really bad. People used to tease him all the time, but he never cared about them and so the things were nothing compared to the betrayed by someone he loved. As Charlie walked around the shops all he could think was how he hated Mike and Louise, but mostly he hated himself. Mentally slapping himself for allowing the two to make a fool of him. He grabbed a chocolate bar from his bag, making a promise to himself not to trust people. He didn't want to have faith if it hurt so much.

Later that day, Mike walked into their room. He found Charlie, sulking on his bed. It was obvious that he had been crying, even though he hadn't looked at Mike once. Mike walked over and sat down at the foot of Charlie's bed. "Come on, you have to talk to me about it sometime."

"Why should I? You betrayed me. I hate you." Charlie felt guilty as soon as he said the words. It had been the first time he had ever said them. Though he knew they were justified.

"Please. Let me explain. Why don't you listen to me. Please." Mike asked. "Atleast look at me. You know this is really unfair. You won't even let me explain. Aren't you always the one telling me to have faith in people?"

"Unfair to you? Did I hear you correctly? Just leave me alone." Charlie buried his face in his pillow. "As for faith in people, you've proved yourself right. It's a stupid idea."

Mike sighed, lifting Charlie's legs into his lap and tracing circles around the knees. "You can't stay mad at me forever. I know you can't." When he was met with silence, he sighed. A tear fell down his cheek. Anger filled him and he went over to his own bed and stared at the wall. "Fine, be that way. I don't care." Though his sobs said otherwise. Charlie turned around to look at him, then quickly turned away. He didn't want to cave and go over to Mike's bed.

Half an hourpassed andMike felt the soft hand on his bare arm. No words had to be said, he just felt better. The way Charlie just sat there and stroked him was comforting. Finally he turned around to look at his boyfriend. Both of them had the identical tear tracks down their cheeks. Charlie touched Mike's face, knowing that no matter how angry and upset he was, he couldn't bare to see or hear Mike cry.

"Believe me. I didn't want to kiss her and I sure didn't enjoy it. I know it must have been hard to see, because if I saw you with anyone else I don't know what I'd do. I'm really sorry." Mike pulled Charlie to him, cuddling him close and leaning in so their foreheads touched. "Please tell me we're all good."

"Things have just been so hard lately. You run off all the time. It seems like you want to get away from me." Charlie confessed everything he had bottled up. "I know I should have believed you and I know what Louise is doing, but a part of me couldn't help but wonder."

"You just have to trust me Charlie." Mike whispered, snuggling up closer. "I have issues I know that. I'm smart in all areas except relationships."

"Not to mention modesty you're not getting top grades for that." Charlie smiled for the first time. "Don't be scared. I'm not going anywhere and whatever that smart little head of yours says is wrong. You don't have to be sorry, I should have listened to you."

Mike looked into Charlie's eyes, like he was looking into his soul. Feeling like nothing else existed outside that room they shared. "I love you." Mike told him, sighing with relief that he felt the weight lifted from his shoulders, he was unbelievably happy for saying the words finally.

"I love you, Mike. I always have, despite what I just said." Charlie replied, kissing Mike warmly and deeply. When they broke from the kiss, Charlie couldn't help but want to jump around with excitement. Though he just settled for playfully tickling Mike's sides, watching his boyfriends smile widen as he tried to hold in his laughter. Succeeding only a few seconds.

"Come on. Don't do that." Mike said, shoving him and smiling. "I want to hold you. After all, I didn't think I'd survive without all the electrical luxuries. Though now I would live an Amish existance to be with you." Mike blushed, as though he couldn't believe such words were coming from his mouth. He knew that before Charlie, he would have kept that bottled up inside, but he knew Charlie deserved to know it all. It was worth it, just to see the smile on his face.

----------

"How can it be Christmas holidays already?" Charlie asked as him and Mike were packing to go home. "It seems like just yesterday when you first told me you loved me."

Mike, who had finished packing his things went over to help Charlie. "I wish I could see you over Christmas. Make sure to e-mail me every day okay. You know I'll miss you."

"Awww Mike, come on. Don't say that." Charlie blushed and smiled.

Mike squeezed Charlie's hand. "It's kind ofsad that you still blush every time I say stuff like that to you." He cupped Charlie's face, returning the smile. "Though I don't care, I like you this way."

"Have you told your parents about us?" Charlie asked. "I told my family last weekend, well except Georgina since we weren't allowed to see her."

Mike turned to him, knowing how his parents would probably react if they found out. "How did they take it?"

Charlie explained the different reactions. "My parents said as long as I was happy it was okay. Mr Wonka remembers you and is quite surprised, same with Grandpa Joe. I just explained to them how much you've changed and that they don't know you like I do. Grandma Josephine was surprisingly pleased, she wasn't even shocked that it was a guy I had fallen for. Though I can't say the same for the rest of them."

Mike looked down, folding some clothes into Charlie suitcase. "My parents don't know. They wouldn't get it like your parents. They've never understood. Always wanting me to be like the other boys and dying inside knowing that I'm not. It's not my fault I like my video games and big screen and really am fed up with people. That is, except for you."

"I'm sure they'd understand." Charlie whispered, stroking Mike's back. "It's your life and our love. They should know."

"Though you just said it. It's my life, so therefore it's none of their business." Mike snapped. "Why are you pushing this?"

Charlie stepped back. "I'm sorry, but I don't know why you're so angry about it."

"Sorry. Don't think that I'm ashamed of you. I'm not." Mike told him, giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "It's just very complicated. I don't want to be taken out of this school, okay?"

Charlie pulled Mike to him, holding him tightly. "Okay, I just didn't know."

"I know you live in a world where denial rules." Mike explained, rolling his eyes. "I have to accept that while my parents love me, their idea of love is attempting to control me."

"On the plus side. We don't have to deal with Louise for awhile." Charlie said, changing the subject. "You may also be getting that laptop you've wanted aswell."

"What makes you say that?" Mike raised an eyebrow. "Did my parents ask you what to buy me or something?"

Charlie reached under his bed and pulled out a package. "Actually, I bought you something. Now that I can finally show my appreciation to people, I went a little overboard."

Mike unwrapped Charlie's present, finding the laptop inside. He looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. "No way, this is too much."

Charlie smiled at him. "You know you love it. Don't try and hide that fact, I know you too well." He leaned over and gave Mike a kiss. When Mike was about to protest being given something so expensive, Charlie put a finger to his lips. "I insist that you have it. It's my money to spend my way and I bought that present for you."

"Well, I haven't got you anything nearly as good." Mike confessed, worried he may look cheap. "Here it is. I may even get you a digital camera, now that I don't have to buy a laptop anymore."

Charlie unwrapped the present Mike handed him to find an Ipod. "This is cool. Thank you." He slipped the box into his suitcase. "Though, you're going to have to show me how to use it with all the cool features and stuff."

"No problem." Mike helped Charlie shut his suitcase. "Look, I have to go now. Flight leaves really soon."

They threw there arms around each other. "Merry Christmas. I love you." Charlie whispered to Mike, before they shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you too. Remember that. Merry Christmas." Mike walked out the door, knowing that not even Louise could ruin his spirit at that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Mike sat playing his video games on Christmas Eve. His parents had hardly heard anything from him since he had come home. They had made small talk, spoke about what they had basically e-mailed to each other anyway and gave and recieved the hugs to show how much they had all missed each other. The lack of conversation didn't matter to Mike, his mother never said much and he knew that if he spoke too much he would inevitably reveal his relationship with Charlie.

"What you doing son?" Mr Teavee sat down beside him, staring at the screen.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Mike asked him, rolling his eyes. "I'll be finished in time for lunch don't worry."

"I know there's something at the school you're not telling me about." Mr Teavee replied, touching his son's shoulder to show his concern. "Though you've never told me much anyway, so it hardly surprises me."

"Does this conversation have a purpose?" Mike asked, trying to remain unemotional.

"How about that you're in another country and we thought you didn't care for so long? How about the fact that we miss you and don't see you everyday." His father pulled the teenager into his arms. "Just because I don't understand you, and believe me I would like to, doesn't mean your mother and I don't love you."

Mike felt a little shocked. He couldn't remember the last time his dad hugged him and as much as he wanted to dismiss it, Mike had to admit it made him feel a little better. "I know Dad, I'm not that stupid you know."

"I know that and I wouldn't have you any other way. We've heard you're the smartest in your grade. Strangely enough one of your top grades is sport. Funny how things change isn't it?" Mr Teavee remembered the factory tour, and how beforehand his son had never played sport or really gone outside. "Well I guess I'll see you later then."

"Wait Dad. I have a problem that I can't figure out." Mike confessed before his father could leave the room.

"This is a first, Mike. Tell me the problem and I'll try my best to help you." He came back over and sat by his son.

Mike paused the game he was playing so he could look at his father while he spoke. Once again, this was another first for Mike as he usually just kept playing. "There is this thing I have and I really love it. Infact, I don't know how I lived without it for so long." Mike started, seeing that his father was listening intently. "Though I don't know how much longer I can hold onto it when the statistics are against me. One person wants to take this thing away from me and others don't know about it, because I'm afraid they'll take it away from me."

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything. Though I do know that you analyse the facts way too much. Why don't you just have fun with it? Even after all that's happened, you're still as stubborn as ever. So tell me all about this person you're in love with." Mr Teavee smiled at his son when he saw Mike raise an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm not stupid either. Where do you think you get it from?No thing can be worth that much to you, only a person. After all, you stopped complaining about your video games and big screen after awhile.I'm guessing the school doesn't approve of your relationship."

"They don't know and I don't want them to know either." Mike replied. "This girl is trying to make me look bad. She's made gettingme her new goal. I hate it and I don't know what to do. I nearly lost my relationship over it."

"Well if this person feels the same way about you, I don't think you'll be having any problems. Sounds like you're really in love. Even though you're coming back next summer, you're smart enough to find a way to make it work." Mr Teavee explained to him, glad to see his son was feeling a little better. "So, when do your parents get to meet the girl of your dreams?"

With the good talk they were having, Mike didn't want to lie to his dad and ruin it. Also, it was obvious that his dad could tell when he was lying. He sat there and stared at the floor. "It's not exactely a girl..."

Mr Teavee stared at his son in surprise, unaware of what to say. It wasn't that he had anything against his son's decision, but he knew that his wife did. He smiled back at Mike. "You always find ways to surprise me don't you. Every time. Don't worry, I won't tell your school or your mother for that matter. That's your desision. I just want you to really think if this is just a phase or if it's the real deal."

"It's the real deal. Trust me on that one. This should be proof enough for you." Mike pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket and bit off the corner. "He's made me realise things and feel stuff I thought was bogus. We wouldn't have had this conversation if it wasn't for him."

"I'm glad and I hope one day we get to meet him. When you decide to tell your mother, I will calm her down. You know she loves you, but that doesn't change the fact that she has issues. Mike, he's been a good influence on you, I've never seen you happier. Now you don't have to avoid me by playing your video games." Mr Teavee said. "See, I understand more than you realise."

"I know. Thanks dad." Mike replied while staring once again at the game.

-------

Everyone was required to come back to school on the weekend to prepare for the new year. Mike stood in his room, unpacking his belongings. Placing the new video games he recieved for Christmas by his laptop. Briefly looking at the laptop, he smiled. Before he knew it he was on his bed. Charlie lay on top of him, smiling.

"Happy New Year." Charlie planted a kiss firmly on Mike's lips. "I've been waiting to see you again."

Mike slid his arms around Charlie's waist, kicking his suitcase onto the floor. "Ditto. By the way, thank you."

"You're welcome, but for what?" Charlie planted a row of kisses on Mike's neck.

Mike was about to tell him the story, but then just looked up at Charlie's permanent smile. "Nothing, I just really love you that's all. It was good to hear from you though. I'm glad that despite everything you had a good Christmas. Must have been tough without the rest of your family there."

"I know, it's different. Atleast I had a chance to see them though. Plus I have some really cool presents." Charlie rolled of Mike, so he was by his boyfriends side. "Though, enough about that.I just want to look into your big beautiful eyes for awhile."

"I have no problem with that. Though I see you didn't get any new clothes for Christmas. What did I tell you about these sweaters?" Mike rolled his eyes, but smiled to show he was joking. Then suddenly his expression turned mischevious. "How about I get rid of it?" He swiftly ripped the sweater off Charlie.

"Well, I see you are keeping with your goth and skeleton theme. Wait, this one has a monster on it. Close enough, it has to go." Charlie returned the favour and ripped off Mike's t-shirt.

Charlie rested his head on Mike's abs, staring up at his boyfriend. "How can you have such a hard body but such soft skin?" He asked, running his fingers down Mike's bare arm.

"It all works out." Mike replied before noticing something on Charlie's arm. A big purple bruise. "What is this all about?" Mike sat up, looking at his boyfriend with concern.

"Grandma Georgina has really lost it. She lashed out at me. I know she didn't mean it but I don't know what's going to happen." Charlie replied. "I know she's not long for this world, none of them are, but it still hurts. Though if this is her last Christmas, atleast I saw her. After all, maybe it would be better for her. She could be with Grandpa George that way."

Mike ran his thumb gently over the bruise, stroking the skin. "I'm sorry, but it's good you look at it from that way."

"I think if she met you, she'd be happy. After all, you remind me a bit of Grandpa George. You look at the facts, deny that you really believe when deep down you do and when it comes down to it you care about the one's you love. Not to mention that you both call people dummies and retards." Charlie smiled at Mike, noticing his boyfriend laughing at some of his qualities Charlie was listing. "I remember with the golden ticket search, he never believed I would do it. In the end though, I know he didn't say it to discourage me but rather for me to realise so I wouldn't get hurt."

"I guess things changed for him when he saw how that worked out. Like things changed for me when I reallystarted to get to knowyou." Mike hugged Charlie so their bare torsos touched and tingled. "You're an amazing person, you truely are. Especially if you have to put up with some of my traits."

"You are amazing aswell. It's why I fell in love with you after all. Weirdly enough you were the only one that wasn't insulting to me on the tour. I don't know what you were thinking but while they all called me losers and refused to share, you didn't say anything." Charlie replied, cuddling up closer. Still blushing at what Mike said. "Who knows what you were thinking, but I'll always remember that."

"Actually when I first saw you, yeah I rolled my eyes but I have to admit I couldn't find anything to insult you with. I tried but I guess even back then I kind of liked you." Mike replied nuzzling Charlie's forehead. "Without that tour, we never would have been together. Not like this. You're worth going into a taffy puller for."

Charlie looked deep into Mike's eyes. "The first thing I thought when I saw you was I wonder how your eyes look when you smile. Needless to say I never found out that day. Now I know they're perfect." He leaned in and kissed Mike's chest, trailing kisses up to his lips, which he captured passionately.

"I love you. I really do." Mike whispered softly, practically breathing the words. "I have something for you." He sat up and leaned over, pulling a box of candy from his suitcase.

"Thank you Mike. You know I love you too." Charlie opened the box, realising the candies were on the pricey side.

"I know, what was the point of getting you candy when you're the heir to a chocolate factory. The moment I saw these it just reminded me of something you said to me. It doesn't have to have a point, because it's candy. Not to mention that it tastes so good off your lips." Leaning over to kiss Charlie he tasted some of the sugary sweet still lingering on Charlie's lips. So far, the new year was off to a great start.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Mike had only been looking forward to school because of Charlie. Other than that, he hated the place. Once again he had to spend a night in the library tutoring Louise in science. Not because he wanted to, though it didn't appear Louise had that idea. Mike cringed at the smell of cigarettes that Louise had attempted to cover up with deoderant. A part of him wanted to throw up.

"Listen, I don't even know if you're actually bad at science or if you're just doing this to annoy me, but please make an effort." Mike sighed in frustration.

Louise placed her hand over his. "Listen, forget this for a second. Why don't you like me? Or atleast why do you pretend not to like me?"

"I don't like you in that way and with what you're doing you can never expect my friendship." Mike snapped at her. "Please just concentrate on the problem at hand. A retard could figure it out."

"I've been listening to everything you've been saying." She replied. "Though you look tense, let me give you a shoulder rub. I give the best shoulder rubs."

Mike stood up. "Why must you continue doing this? I don't know how many times I have to tell you and how many different ways I have to say it. I don't like you, I never have and never will. Don't touch me and stop whatever plans you have in your head."

"Didn't seem like that when you kissed me last year. Remember, before Christmas break?" Louise purred, smiling at him.

Before Mike could protest, Charlie walked over carrying a load of books which Mike knew had nothing to do with any of his homework. "Hello, Mike. Louise. Would you mind if I studied with you? I could really use your help Mike."

Louise smirked at the books. "He's a smart guy, but I don't think he would know anything about what you need. Besides, he's helping me with Science."

Mike wanted to jump on his boyfriend and smother him in kisses right there in the library, but he simply smiled. "I promised Charlie I would help him with an art project." He read the front of one of the books. "He's decided to construct a model of an Elizabethan theatre."

"Didn't it figure you'd be a sweetie and help out your friends." Louise bent down to his ear. "I'm going to go now. Have a smoke. If you care to join me, please do." With that, she left, swaying her hips in an exaggerated fashion.

"Thanks Charlie. I owe you a million for that." Mike told him, shutting his science books. "How can she not get the hint? I guess it's all these preppies. Never been told no, so they assume they can get people on command. Is that what I'd be attracted to if I didn't love you?"

"Love can make us do stupid things, but you Mike Teavee would never be that stupid." Charlie smiled, looking around before giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Well, I'm craving chocolate right now. So maybe I would be that stupid." Mike teased, laughing as Charlie shoved him playfully for once again mocking his profession.  
------

Charlie and Mike both sat on the night train on their way to the factory. Mike let Charlie rest on his shoulder the whole trip and since the carriage was next to empty he could hold Charlie's soft hand. He knew that Charlie really needed him, even though he had been expecting this very situation. Grandma Georgina had passed on and for some reason it affected Mike aswell. He didn't know why, after all he had never met the woman. Though since he had been with his boyfriend, it was like Charlie's family was his own. He could feel Charlie sobbing and stroked his back in an attempt to ease both of their pain.

"Come on, just let it out." Mike whispered. "Get it out of your system."

"I'm sorry to get all emotional on you. I know this has been a long time coming." Charlie sighed.

Mike stroked his hair. "Doesn't mean you wanted it to happen. Come here." Mike pulled Charlie into his lap, cradling him gentley. "I'll be there for you, the funeral the before and after. Everything. Just vent to me okay?"

"I just don't know if I can handle another one so soon." Charlie whispered.

"I know it sounds like a stupid thing to say, but you will be alright. There are still people that love you, like me for instance." Mike nuzzled the top of Charlie's head.

"I just hate the fact that my last memories of her were when she gave me a bruise on my arm." Charlie looked up at Mike, his eyes now tear free. "I don't want that to happen again."

"I understand, but try and remember the good times and not the last times okay?" Mike gave Charlie's hand another squeeze.

"I just want to forget about it now. I'm so tired." Charlie yawned, resting his eyes as he leaned in Mike's chest.

After what seemed like an age, Mike and Charlie hopped off the train. They didn't speak until they reached the big doors of the Chocolate Factory. Mike stared up at it, covered in snow, just as he remembered it. "It's been awhile." Were the only words that came out of his mouth.

"Over two years Mike." Charlie grabbed his hand and gave it a nice squeeze. "Don't worry, we won't go to the Taffy Puller or the Television room. Actually there's only one place I want to take you."

That place just happened to be the Love Room. The purpose of it being to make Valentine's Day candy. Mike looked around at all the lovey dovey and down right fluffy surroundings. He wondered why Charlie had brought him here as he thought it was such a corny room. Charlie just kept leading him by the hand all the way to the back of the room. Finally he opened a door and pulled Mike inside.

Before Mike could ask what the deal was, Charlie kissed him. The kiss was so hungry and hot that Mike wondered if his lips were being bruised with the intensity. Mike felt himself falling backwards, and was surprised when a soft surface broke his fall. Breaking from the kiss, Mike was able to look at his surroundings. He realised the soft surface was a bed and the room was a nice change from the pink and red fluff that he had just witnessed.

"This room is private. I think it was built to make sure there would be an heir to the factory after me. Though I don't want to be with anyone else. I don't care if that means I have to go through the whole Golden Ticket ordeal to find one. I brought you here for the privacy. Mike, I just want to be with you." Charlie confessed all in one breath. "Please don't ever leave me. I want to be with you forever."

Mike was overcome by the extremity of Charlie's emotions. "I love you, but you're talking about a life long commitment here. Come on, do you really think it's going to last that long, realistically?"

"Why does everything have to have a point? Seriously Mike. Do you think I haven't thought about you going? Of course I have! Everyone's leaving me! I just don't want you to be one of them." Charlie threw his arms up in frustration.

Mike lead Charlie back to the bed. He just hugged him, pulling him close and smelling his hair. "I don't want to leave you either. Seriously."

"Let me share this with you then. If you have to go then I want to you remember me." Charlie pulled Mike into a long warm kiss. Roaming his hands up his back.

"I know Georgina's death has shocked you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go anywhere soon." Mike whispered. "Even if I do, I will always think of you with love. You're so perfect Charlie and nothing could soil my memories of you."

"I love you Mike. Just don't..." Charlie kissed Mike again to emphasise his point. "Don't let me go"  
-------

Charlie was unable to concentrate during English. Knowing at that very moment his boyfriend was in Science, with her. He hated her with everything he had, but wasn't prepared to sink to her level of pure stupidy and vengeful behaviour. What cheered him was knowing that he was meeting Mike after class. The bush behind the dorms provided the perfect amount of privacy, which was good as the dorms were just getting too loud and annoying. Since it was still a little snowy and cold, no-one would be hanging outside too much which would give them even more alone time. They both loved the snow and cold weather and liked sharing it together.

Running to what they had madetheir spot in the bushesafter class, a huge smile was plastered on Charlie's face. He couldn't wait to meet his boyfriend, as he wanted to savour every moment. Everything between them was so perfect, and since Charlie's parents liked what they had seen of Mike and knew that he had been there for Charlie at both the funerals, it made things a lot easier and better for the two. Most of all, he needed Mike to make him feel happy in such a horrible place. The school was draining and he didn't like the people as everyone was so ingenuine, with only money on their brains. He knew Mike felt the same way about him. Like coming to the school had cursed their lives, yet brought a blessing that could wipe out all the negativity.

Mike was already there, waiting for Charlie. The moment they saw each other, they embraced in a kiss. Charlie could tell Mike had another bad Science class by the way he grabbed the back of Charlie's jacket. It was obvious that Mike was home sick to an extent because everything at school had just been getting more tough. He raised an eyebrow at Mike, wondering what went wrong this particular time.

"It's just frustrating. That's all it is." Mike explained. "Not much I can do about it though. Can't get rid of her. Even when I tell the teacher that she likes me and is an absolute psycho, he thinks I'm a narcisist with an attitude problem. Honestly I hate everything about this school except you. Why are we the only sane people here. I should get used to it, but it's so hard. I have to go through all this just to be with you. It's okay, you're worth it."

Charlie was about to reply when he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. Mike was looking shocked and when Charlie turned around he could see why. A million thoughts ran through his head, what could happen, what most likely would happen as a result of this moment. He felt his heart beating faster than ever.

"Well well." The silence was broken. Charlie and Mike stood there staring at Louise's "friend" Mark, who had been harrasing them before. Mike wanted to speak, not caring what came out, but just wanting the ability to say something. Mark stood there, staring back at the two of them. No matter how the two teenagers played it out in their minds, it was obvious that Mark had seen too much.

A/N: So what do you think of the new twist in my story? What will Mark do with his new found information? What will become of Charlie and Mike? Find out in Chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Who knows how long Mark, Mike and Charlie all stood their staring at each other. It was awhile before it was interrupted, surprisingly by the appearance of Tom, who Mike knew from various classes. Mike still couldn't speak, he just kept picturing the scene in his head. Going back to America because some dweeb had ratted him out. Charlie crying because he would be leaving him. His hatred boiled up inside of him. Finally he just blurted it all out.

"Fine, get us expelled. I don't care. I hate this place and it's screwed up policies and would love to go back home!" Mike snapped in Mark's face. "What are you waiting for? Now you have Louise all to yourself."

"The one reason I wouldn't want to get you expelled Mike Teavee." Mark replied, walking closer to them. "That girl bugs me to death. It doesn't help that our parents are setting us up."

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked, turning to Charlie who still wasn't saying anything.

"Let's just say we have a lot more in common than you think." Mark replied, grabbing Tom's hand to show what he was impying. "I just had to save face in front of James before and I'm sorry."

Tom spoke up. "If James found out about us, god knows what he would do. He picks fights with 'our types' on a regular basis. Not to mention he would get you expelled."

Mike gave a cocky smirk. "I'd like to see him try. He can bring it on for all I care."

"Easy for you to say. I've seen you in the gym. Quite impressive." Tom replied, though turning his attention to Mark when he was shot a dirty look. "Come on, just stating the obvious."

Mark rolled his eyes. "The point is, you can trust us. We know how you feel and we won't tell anyone. Especially not Louise and James. I know Louise is out to get you, because she did the same thing to me. Never gets the hint until she finds someone else to bug. I guess it all seems pretty pointless because she's going to end up with me anyway. Not many options unless I want to live on the street."

"I'd rather live on the street than live with her." Mike replied, rolling his eyes. "Can't you just talk to your parents about it all?"

Tom looked back at him. "You're the one who gets top grades in everything and your asking that question?"

Mark sighed. "It's all part of a business investment really. Nothing to do with us, merely her parents and mine. Yet somehow I am dragged into it all. I hate it so much. I can't tell my parents I don't like girls, they'll disown me. Especially if I don't like Louise." He looked at Mike and Charlie solemnly. "You may think it's just that easy, you may even say your parents don't get you but you don't know what I have to go through."

Charlie finally spoke up. "Sometimes you care about someone and want to make it work but have to accept the fact that maybe it won't." He looked to both Mark and Tom. "Thanks for keeping our secret and you're welcome to eat lunch with us tomorrow if you want. I better go, I have homework." After saying it, he didn't wait for Mike before walking away.

Mike easily caught up to Charlie, who was clearly giving him the silent treatment. "What was that supposed to mean? We didn't get caught, so why are you still fretting?"

"It's not about Mark or our secret. It's about you." Charlie turned around to face him. "What did you mean when you said you didn't care?"

Mike looked at his boyfriend's face, seeing how hurt he was. "I didn't mean it like that."

Charlie looked Mike right in the eyes. "Then why did you say it?"

"There's no winning with you is there? I told you that I loved you and that you're worth it and all you care about is something I blurt out in a moment of anger?" Mike threw up his hands in frustration.

"You didn't think about anything did you? You basically said you didn't care. So is that really how it is?" Charlie snapped back.

Mike had seen Charlie angry before, but not like he was at that moment. "I've had a bad day and seeing you was the only part I was looking forward to. Now you have to go and throw one of your little tantrums. Thinking that because you cry I will run back to you with open arms, well you know Charlie that's not who I am so quit trying to change me."

"Okay, so if I'm just a guy that throws tantrums then why are you still with me? You've got Louise and even Tom back there admiring you, why don't you go be one of them I'm sure they'll fit your needs." All the years of unexpressed anger had finally caught up with Charlie. "I'm surprised you don't like Louise, after all with her it's all about you isn't it and it's obvious that you like that!"

Mike slapped Charlie accross the face, which silence both of them for a brief moment. "Charlie, I'm sorry. You know that I love you."

Charlie held his cheek, feeling it pulse with pain. "If this is how you express it, then I don't want it."

Mike grabbed Charlie's hand, though they were in the middle of school grounds. "Come on, stop it. Don't do this again. We've had the best time together, especially after this Louise stuff."

Jerking his hand away, Charlie looked at him seriously. "Just go Mike. I can't do this anymore. You're leaving in a few months, we have to accept that. We may aswell end it now while we can still be room mates and friends then later when there's no hope."

"I'm going to the gym and I'll talk to you when you come to your senses." Mike walked away angrilly and Charlie was too stubborn and upset to follow him.

--------  
It was official, Charlie and Mike had broken up. They had barely spoken to each other for the rest of the week. In the library the next Tuesday, Charlie was sitting and working on his Maths homework, but still couldn't get his mind off the fight or off Mike.

He knew deep down it was for the best, because he hated being scared of everyone leaving him. The whole reason he had brought Mike to that special room in the chocolate factory was to say good bye and remember that one special moment for ever. Though Charlie couldn't bare to hurt Mike's feelings. I guess it's good to know he doesn't have any, Charlie thought to himself, touching his cheek and remembering how Mike slapped him hard.

When lunch time finally arrived, Mike wasn't at their usual spot. Charlie saw him heading off to the gym and stared after him. He decided to sit somewhere else as well and found a spot on the grass. Mark came up to him soon after he sat down.

"Listen, I just heard that you and Mike broke up." Mark told him. "Apparently right after you spoke to us last week. Listen, we won't tell your secret, I promise. So there's no need to break up and screw up everything."

"It wasn't about you. It was a long time coming. After all, with Louise and him moving back to America, plus thinking of ideas for chocolate and candy all while keeping up with homework it just didn't seem like it was worth getting hurt over." Charlie replied, knowing that he was lying.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "If you say so." He ate his lunch, while him and Charlie continued to make small talk, avoiding the subject of Mike completely.

While all this was happening, Mike was in the gym punching the bag as hard as he could, resisting the urge to scream out "Die die die!" He was sure that his fingers were bleeding in his gloves, but he didn't care. He could feel eyes watching the back of his head, eventually he turned around and glared right in Tom's face.

"Woah, I'll get out of the line of fire." Tom held up his hands smiling.

Mike took a sip of water before going back to punching. "It's not you, it's Charlie. I guess he was right about ending it, but I thought we could enjoy it while it lasted. He was the one that convinced me of it after all."

"Well, you have to accept the fact that sometimes even the most hopeful people realise when a situation is hopeless. Charlie is very sensitive, it's easy to see that. Sure he's developed a bit more of a skin by being with you, but with everything that's happened I'm not surprised that he has just lost his faith." Tom explained.

"If he can't be bothered fighting for me, then why should I be bothered going back to him when he whines for me?" Mike walked over to the hand weights, aware that Tom was following and listening intently. "I'm in another country with another culture I may aswell make the most of it and make new friends. Plus I have my video games back and some DVD's to watch on my laptop. Sure it's not a big screen but it beats the crap shown in the sitting room." He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"You know you're going to talk to Charlie. You can lift as many weights as you want but it won't shift the one on ur shoulders." Tom said like he had a vision of the future.

Mike glared at him, dropping the handweights. "You don't know me. I was deprived of my video games and a decent television and I went crazy from withdrawal symptoms. Charlie was just a distraction, just like these workouts are now. I mean, I went from, what I was two years ago to a fit looking individual. Imagine how buff I can get with a few more sessions." He almost convinced himself it was true, but the look on Tom's face shown he was not buying it.

"I've seen you with Charlie." Tom looked around before touching Mike's arm and squeezing his bicep. "I wished you looked at me the way you look at him."

"What are you talking about?" Mike shook him off as he was coming on a little strong. "You're with Mark."

"Like I said before, sometimes even the most hopeful people know when something is hopeless." Tom replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I know from experience."

Mike watched Tom walk away, he picked up his towel and decided to hit the showers. He knew that in a week and a half Valentines Day was coming up. The new year was passing quickley and he had little time to make amends. For a while he sat in the locker room thinking of what the best would be.  
-------

Charlie sat in the bathroom, he rolled up the sleeve of his sweater. He didn't know how it had started, but the fact was, it had. He didn't want to complain to Mike anymore and didn't know how else to escape the daily pain. Everything around him was falling apart. His family, his concentration on work and lastly his relationship.

Looking at all the little cuts made before, he once again did what he felt he had to do. Nobody knew, and he hoped that no-one would ever know. It stopped him from crying and he liked that. He was sick of crying over Mike and dead relatives. The stress had been piling up on Charlie even more and he wasn't sure he could handle the transition.

Afterwards, he went back to his room. Mike was sitting at his desk, playing a game on the laptop Charlie he bought him. He said a few quick words to Mike before lying on his bed to read. For awhile they sat in silence, but the tension could have been cut with a knife. All the words they wanted to say but couldn't say were floating around in the air.

"So, how was class today?" Mike asked Charlie.

Mike turned around to him. "Well, after I realised that I really hate this small talk bull crap Louise started to bug me. Though I'm used to her. Seriously Charlie, if we're going to break up, then I should move out of this room."

Charlie slowly nodded in reply. "I guess you're right, it is difficult to see you all the time. Probably why we failed in the first place. We have to branch out and meet new people." He rubbed his arm for a few seconds. "I wish we could have worked Mike. You know I didn't mean what I said. Just like I'm sure you didn't mean what you said. I guess it's just the way it goes."

Mike turned back to his game. "Yeah, I've been warning you about that. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Though Mike knew that Charlie had changed him, brough out his softer side and seen it. Mike couldn't deny he was hurting, but since he wasn't with Charlie anymore it was much easier to hide it.

Charlie finished reading 'Rozencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead' and looked up at Mike, realising something. "If you think about it, it's kind of like fate. What ever way the situation went whether Mark and Tom told or kept it a secret, we're not together. It was just meant to be that way."

"You've officially completed your English homework then. Now I'm almost on level nine." Mike was only beginning to remember how much he loved his games, he smirked at the thought of Charlie replacing them. Nothing can replace the good old graphics, he laughed to himself.

A/N: Hope you like it once again. I know it was a bit angsty, but there's more to come trust me. This one just took a little longer to update because of the idea I had and the many ways to write it. So wait for the next chapter and see what happens. Please continue reading and reviewing as I appreciate all your feedback and the compliments are always encouraging for a next chapter to be up :-) As for the relationship. Just wait and see...please don't hate me :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Charlie walked back to his room after a nice long shower. He noticed that Mike wasn't there at that present time. A part of him missed being able to just walk into his room and curl up in Mike's arms. Though he convinced himself that his desision was for the best.

Mike came in as Charlie was changing. Charlie quickley covered the cuts on his arm so Mike couldn't see. His ex just raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously, wondering why Charlie was so intent on hiding his body from Mike, who had seen it enough anyway. Shrugging it off, he lay down on his bed and just stared at Charlie from behind.

"Mike, can you please stop looking at me?" Charlie asked, feeling Mike's eyes wander on his back.

"Don't flatter yourself." Mike replied bluntly. "Besides I've seen it many times before, what's one more."

Charlie sighed, hating that him and Mike had become what they had. Unable to have a conversation, keeping secrets and barely able to be in the same room with each other. Everything that had seemed so perfect two weeks ago, now felt so awkward.

"So how is everything with you anyway?" Charlie asked, slipping a long sleeved shirt on.

"Same stuff different day." Mike told him. "Nothing I can stand, but nothing I can't handle."

"I'm glad it's going so well for you then." Charlie whispered in reply, secretly envious that things were going so easily for his ex and not for him. "So are you still planning to move out?"

"Sounds like you want me out." Mike stood up and walked over to Charlie. "Do you?"

"I don't know, Mike. I can't say." Charlie bit his lip and lied. "Things have been really awkward lately."

"I guess things can't go back to the way they were." Mike shrugged, grabbing Charlie's hand and giving it a squeeze. "A shame, because we were great together while it lasted."

Charlie pulled his hand away. "Yeah, I guess we were. Though I need someone to fit my needs. Mike we were a dream come true, but we have many dreams left. Sure the dream didn't end so well, but it had to end before someone gets really hurt."

Mike sighed, letting some of his true self shine through. "Though aren't we hurting now? Does it make a difference?" He lead Charlie over to his bed. "Listen, I know I say things I don't mean, it doesn't help that I've had a really bad start to the year. I'm sorry if it hurt you. This situation is hopeless, we obviously care about each other."

Charlie turned to him, putting some distance between them. "Sure we do, but as friends. Come on Mike, we wouldn't have made it. We're too different so there really is no point trying. I've been thinking that for awhile."

"What's happened to you? I know you've been through some rough patches but you've changed and for the worst. Where's your faith and why are you pushing me away. Trust me Charlie, I've been down that road and it cost me someone I love." Mike closed the gap between them. "Tom spoke to me before. He made me think and I realise that breaking up with you doesn't solve anything because I'll just come right back to you. Don't you feel that way?"

Charlie just shrugged in reply. He didn't know what to say to that. Mike was clearly opening his heart, but Charlie knew that he shouldn't open his, it would just lead to more tears and more problems for Mike. He didn't want to be the burden on Mike anymore and since he was leaving anyway it was a lot easier to push him away. Charlie kept reminding himself of everything that Mike said when they broke up, it helped to avoid looking at him.

"I'm telling you the truth here, the least you could do is reply. I've tried to replace you and fill the void that you've left in my life for the past two weeks, but I can't figure it out at all. I need you and I'm man enough to admit it." Mike grabbed Charlie's arm gently. Charlie jerked it away, causing his sleeve to run up and reveal what he had been doing to himself ever since Georgina's funeral. Mike looked down at the cuts, pulling back the sleeve despite Charlie's protests to reveal more.

"Leave me alone, okay. You didn't want to know my problems, so therefore this is none of your business." Charlie stood up and walked to his side of the room, staring at the wall.

"Charlie, why didn't you tell me? You know I didn't mean what I said. I love you and I don't want you doing this to yourself." A tear rolled down Mike's cheek as he turned Charlie to face him. "I could have helped you and despite what you think I wouldn't have pushed you away."

Charlie walked to the door, angrilly. "I'm going for a walk. Please don't follow me"  
-------

Mark saw Charlie walking away and decided to follow him and see what was up. He and Tom had been trying to get Charlie and Mike to reconcile, but the situation seemed very hopeless. He caught up with Charlie halfway to the front gate.

"Come on, I just want to be alone." Charlie told him. "Nothing personal."

"Like I'm going to let you walk around alone. Seriously, what's wrong?" Mark asked him, walking along beside him.

"I just had another fight with Mike. I don't know what's up with him. We get together and he closes up and when he's about to lose me he figures it's the perfect time to reveal everything to me." Charlie explained. "I know it's not going to work, he's known all along. Now that I finally say it, suddenly everyone wants it to work."

"I think you need Mike around more than you care to admit. Seriously, do you think I haven't realised that I'm Tom's silver medal?" Mark told him. "He basically gave up on Mike because of you. You're the only one that can get through to him."

"Well, how's that going to help when he goes back home?" Charlie replied, looking at Mark with questioning eyes.

"I give up, there's no winning with you. I didn't know you had a stubborn streak in you." Mark smiled at Charlie as they kept walking around the school.

"So anyway, how are things with Louise?" Charlie asked. "Your parents still keeping you two together?"

"Actually, they're angry at me. They say I am not being co-operative with this merger. Louise wanted out and as you can see with her and Mike, she's never been told the word no in her life. They're still comprimising, but I may be off the hook since she likes Mike." Mark sighed after saying it. "Though it doesn't make me feel better. I'm going to get blamed for it, and possibly shunned from my family, not that they cared about me anyway."

Charlie touched Mark's arm at the realisation. "I'm sorry for misjudging you then. Once again another of Mike's influences over me. Plus people here are very rude."

"Don't blame Mike, I put up a front and it's my fault." Mark replied, squeezing the hand on his arm. "Thanks for being here though, you're a great friend. Mike was lucky to have you."

"Well, we better go back to the dorms." Charlie said. "It's getting a little cold. Still winter after all."

"Not to mention a week until Valentines Day. Just think about it, okay." Mark replied. "I'll catch up with you in a minute. I like the cold."

Charlie was a little unsure, but Mark insisted that Charlie go back. Finally Charlie agreed, thinking that Mark just needed a little fresh air and was taking the time to think as well as give Charlie time to think. Though by the time Charlie was back at the dorms, Mark hadn't caught up with him. He made his way up the stairs, wondering what was going on, then he had a gut feeling he should go back.

Unable to ignore it, he headed back towards where him and Mark had been talking. In the trees nearby, he could hear a couple of voices. Charlie felt a little scared, but walked closer to see if Mark was one of the voices. He couldn't hear Mark, but instead heard Mark's name being shouted by none other than James. Charlie nearly threw up at what he heard next. He couldn't believe it.

One of the group had obviously heard him and warned the others that a guard was coming. Charlie could see the group scattering and heard them all run back to the boys dormitory in order not to get caught. Waiting a few seconds to make sure they had gone, Charlie went to check on Mark.

"Mark, what happened? Why did they do this?" Charlie asked, barely able to hold back tears.

Mark sat up, leaning on Charlie for assistance. "They found out. They saw me with you." Mark coughed slightly, gulping in some much needed air. "They didn't see you though and they don't know about Mike or Tom."

"Who was it, besides James?" Charlie asked. "Who does this?"

"A bunch of guys." Mark could barely speak, so Charlie decided to stop with the questioning.

"You don't have to answer. We should just get you to the nurse's office." Charlie tried to sit Mark up as best he could. "Can you stand at all?"

"I'll be okay, but just take me back to the dorms. No good can come from telling anyone about this." Mark replied, on his knees.

Charlie looked at him shocked. "That's terrible! They beat you up, we have to tell someone about this. They can't get away with this just because we're different."

Mark looked at Charlie seriously. "Listen, James is the richest guy in this school. He wields a lot of power. All his dad has to do is donate a new wing or hall or whatever and he gets off scott free. I know, I've been there. The stories I could tell you would shock you."

"It's not fair. This shouldn't happen." Charlie whispered, wishing Mike was there with him. "I hate this place, I really do."

Mark tried to stand, but ended up falling back down. "I know, but I don't know anything else. I wish that James had killed me."

"Don't say that, please don't say that." Charlie answered.

Mark smiled at him. "It's nice to see you care, but you can't say stuff like that when you cut yourself in the bathroom. You can understand how I feel though."

Charlie nodded, trying to ease Mark's pain. "How did you know about that? The cutting I mean."

"You think Mike doesn't see things that you do? He's known for about a week now. You should know how observant he is." Mark touched Charlie's arm. "He came to me about it, because you wouldn't talk to him. Despite what you think Charlie, he wants to take care of you because he loves you."

"Though what about when he leaves, we may as well get it over with." Charlie whispered. "I don't want to get hurt."

"Listen, Tom is worth getting beaten up over. I only wish he felt the same about me. I know you feel that way about Mike. Besides, it will hurt more seeing him everyday, wanting and needing him more than you care to admit. Charlie, where did your faith go?" Mark asked.

Charlie didn't have an answer and couldn't answer the question anyway because Mike and Tom showed up. Tom ran over to Mark, worried out of his wits. The concern in his eyes showed that he really did care about his boyfriend, probably more than he ever realised before. Tom was whispering a few things in Mark's ear. Seeing them together, Charlie realised him and Mike weren't needed.

Together they began to walk back to the dorms. Charlie still had a few tears running down his cheeks at the thought of how hopeless everything was. Niether of them spoke until they reached their room. Once Mike shut the door, Charlie threw his arms around him and cried. Thinking about the possiblity that it could have been him, thinking about everything his new friend was going through. Mike lead Charlie over to his bed, allowing him to cry himself to sleep in his arms.

A/N: Chapter 14 will be up later, hopefully a lot more happier than the last two chapters. It seems Charlie and Mike have reconciled, but what about the other problems facing them, Mark and Tom? What will the aftermath of this nigt be? Chapter 14 has all those answers which should be up about a week after this one. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Charlie woke up the next day to find himself alone in his room. The night before was just a blur, a mixture of events with varying emotions. He looked at the clock beside him, it was lunchtime. Mike burst in to the room, shocking Charlie so he was fully awake.

"Hey, I wanted to see how you were. I thought I'd let you sleep this morning." Mike sat beside Charlie, unsure of whether they were officially back together, so he didn't dare touch him.

"I'm okay. Though I can't help wondering, what if that was us?" Charlie whispered. "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. Can you forgive me for being such an idiot?"

Mike smirked, slipping his arms around Charlie. "You forgave me for it after all. I'm sure there's no harm."

Charlie let a few tears fall again. "I love you."

Mike let Charlie cry for awhile, not caring that the end of lunch bell had sounded. He sat beside Charlie, stroking his head. After a while Charlie calmed down, relaxing in Mike's warm arms.

"Do you think we could give it another go?" Charlie asked nervously. "I know I'm a mess right now but-"

Mike put a finger to Charlie's lips. Soon enough that finger was replaced with Mike's lips. Both of them kissed each other so hungrilly. "Just promise me you'll stop cutting yourself. That's really stupid you know, but I do know you're hurting and I'll be here every step of the way."

Charlie sat up on the edge of his bed. "So, how was Mark? Did you see him?"

Mike sighed, hesitating before replying. "They really did a number on him. Tom has stayed with him all day. I think it's killing him that he can't be open about their relationship. Especially now that Tom isn't a commitment phobic anymore. Him and me are proof that the right guy can change a man."

"I don't care anymore. I don't want to be here." Charlie whispered. "I want to be with you, but I can't handle that we're both so unhappy here. I want to protect you from this place, because I love you, but I want to keep you at the same time."

Mike just stared at his boyfriend. Glad that they were back together, even though it had only been two weeks apart. "Lets not think about that now. We'll find a way"  
-------

"You know I can easily destroy you." Louise told Mark as they rode the limo to Mark's house that weekend. "Your parents find out that you are beingso disagreeable you'll be disowned. Out on the street before you know it."

Mark stared out the window, trying not to listen to her but knowing she was right. "Listen, why do you even want to go through with this? You don't like me and I don't like you. Why don't we both just get out of this without anyone getting hurt?"

"Well, because I can manipulate things my way and I can't resist the opportunity." Louise smirked. "Face it, I have you wrapped around my little finger."

Mark glared at her. "Why are you always such a nasty bitch? Is it that impossible for you to be the bigger person here? Seriously Louise, what does it take to get through to you?" His anger was gradually increasing. All the feelings he had kept bottled up were ready to explode.

"If you want your precious little relationship to remain a secret, then give me what I want. You and your boyfriend are friends with Mike Teavee I've noticed." Louise grabbed a bottle of champange, drinking it to look cool but visably gagging at the taste.

"Forget it. There is no need to bring Mike into this. You've done enough. This is between you and me." Mark snapped, grabbing his parents drink and putting it back.

Louise laughed. "Listen, he likes me. He's just in denial. Lone wolf type he is."

Mark threw up his hands in frustration. "Whatever, he doesn't like you. He never will because you're a bloody idiot with an ugly heart. Seriously, look at all your little schemes to get close to him and he still doesn't want to go out with you. Get the hint!"

Louise folded her arms, looking a little upset. Though it wasn't long before her tone turned malicious again. "I think he will be willing when I tell the boys that he was the one you were with that night in the bushes. Sure Mike could take on two of them, three if he carries a flick knife, but all of James and his friends? Doubtful, very doubtful."

"You've sunk to a new low. You go on about how you like Mike, well why didn't you try just being nice to him? Try a little kindness for a change." Mark yelled at her, shocked at his own anger. "You're really pathetic. Tell my parents I don't like girls, especially you. I don't care. Leave Mike out of this, he's my friend!"

"Keep telling yourself you can do that." Louise nodded, seeming unthreatened. "I could always get James to beat up you again, since Mike will do anything for his friends. For some extra icing on the cake, a snap of my fingers and the same will be done to that guy Mike hangs out with...what's his name. Charlie, that's right!" She pulled out a nail file and worked on her nails, smirking at Mark.

Mark didn't know what to say. He knew that Louise had Mike now. Knowing that Mike would do anything for Charlie. He felt ashamed to be in the same car with her. Staring out the window, he recognised the street a few blocks from his house. He yelled at the driver to pull over so he could get out and stepping out into the cool air, he felt relief and though it was scary he knew what he had to do. Though first, he had to rid himself of the guilt and tell Mike what was going on.  
------

"Maybe you could come and work at the factory." Charlie suggested, laying back on the edible grass of the chocolate room. "Since you don't hate chocolate anymore."

"I do have to watch my physique you know." Mike replied. "Besides, Wonka can't stand me and my parents wouldn't allow it."

"I thought your parents didn't care." Charlie replied, teasingly. Mike jumped on him so they both rolled towards the candy pumpkin patch.

"I love you." Mike whispered, looking in Charlie's eyes before looking at the candy pumpkins he had so much fun destroying years ago.

Charlie followed his gaze. "You've really changed since that day. It seems like you're the only one who has."

"It's because of you." Mike told him, rolling his eyes but smiling. "How else could I get you to like me? You know that day I couldn't stop staring at you. It's like the whole day was planned ahead of time. Maybe we were supposed to meet there."

"I guess we'll never know." Charlie replied, sitting up and staring at the chocolate waterfall. "Now tell me that it's not beautiful. I know you have some imagination and feeling in there. I've seen it."

"Only when I'm with you Charlie." Mike replied. "I admit it, it's really cool. May aswell enjoy it right?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and laughed at Mike being his old self. He took him by the hand and just held it for awhile. Both of them just sat there in contemplation. No words were needed. Though the enjoyment was put on pause as Charlie's phone rang.

Mike stared at Charlie with concern, stroking the areas where Charlie had cut himself. When he was handed the phone, he listened to everything Mark had to say. During the conversation, he kept squeezing Charlie's hand tighter. When he hung up, Mike couldn't say a word he was so shocked and angry. Though he turned to Charlie and looked at his sweet face. He refused to let there weekend be ruined, especially since their Valentines Day would be.

"Charlie, do you want to go up to our special room?" Mike asked, unable to look at the pretty surroundings any longer.

Charlie lead Mike to the elevator, and while waiting for it to reach the Love Room, Charlie turned to his boyfriend. "What's wrong. I can see right through you. You've hardly been one to keep your feelings to yourself."

Mike sighed, hesitating before telling him all about Mark's phone call and how he was going out with Louise on Valentines Day. "I don't want you to get hurt Charlie. I promise nothing will happen with Louise and I will always think about you. Though if he hurt you and Mark again I'll never forgive myself."

Charlie nodded, staring through the floor at the room below. "It's not the day that matters, it's the fact that I'm with you. Mike, I know that you love me and I should have known it all along." He turned to Mike. "She's a nasty piece of work but I can't believe you're doing this for me. It's just more proof that you care."

"I know it's been complicated, but I can't let her hurt you. I'll never forgive myself if you get dragged into this. I love youand I'm sorry." Mike pinned Charlie to the wall of the Wonkavator, kissing his lips passionately.

"Don't apologise when it's not your fault." Charlie whispered, slipping off Mike's layered T-shirts, leaning against him. Listening to the familiar sound of Mike's heart, Charlie felt a smile appear of his face. Even with everything bad happening, he knew it was all going to be okay.

A/N: I know it was a little late, but now it's here. Chapter 15, Charlie has a plan so don't count Valentines Day out completely. Now I'm sure you're happy that Mike and Charlie are officially back together. Plus more reason to hate Louise. Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

The four friends sat down to lunch on Valentines Day afternoon at their spot by the tree. The atmosphere was tense. Mark felt guilty for Mike's situation, still nursing wounds from his attack. Tom was worried about Mark, as that was all that had been on his mind recently, trying to console him and Mike. Charlie sat, deep in thought, wondering what to do about his situation, feeling somewhat alone and sad that he couldn't express his feelings to Mike, though trying to console himself by knowing that Mike loved him. Mike kept touching Charlie's knee and hand, smiling at him to reassure him, though he didn't know how comforting it was, considering that he was feeling an unbelivable amount of anger.

"I'm really sorry I got you into all this." Mark sighed, taking a bite of his sandwich. He couldn't help feeling guilty about what had happened.

"It's not your fault. It's hers." Mike answered, visably angry although trying to suppress it. "She threatened you and Charlie. I hate her and she will pay."

"It's okay Mike. Maybe she'll leave you alone after tonight." Charlie touched his boyfriends arm.

"Yes Charlie and maybe hell will freeze over and pigs will fly." Mike rolled his eyes, not meaning to be spiteful to Charlie, but his tone showed frustration.

Tom leaned back against the tree. "I can't believe she's doing this to you. It's not fair." He noticed Mark flinch and grab his ribs, so he tended to him. "Mark, are you okay? Is it your ribs again? Want me to take you back to the dorms?"

"My ribs are killing me." Mark whispered. "Though I can't take any more time off than I have. It means that they win and I can't handle that."

Charlie just stared accross the school grounds as the conversation, or the best attempt at one, went on around him. He looked at all the other teenagers around him, eating lunch and smiling with their respective cliques. Then he wondered if there were any more like the four of them. The ones who put up a front, hold secrets. Charlie couldn't help but wonder if half the students around him were truely happy.

"Are you okay?" Mike nudged Charlie's knee. "What you thinking about?"

"Many things really. I have a study period after lunch, so I think I'm just going to go to our room okay?" Charlie told Mike.

"Want me to come with you?" Mike asked, his eyes full of concern. He constantly wondered if Charlie still cut himself, though he trusted his boyfriend Mike couldn't help but worry at times.

"No, don't worry about me. I'll be okay." Charlie stood up and walked away from the group. Usually he loved Valentines Day. Chocolate sale went through the roof, love was all around. People would always send out their friendly cards. Though this year was different. Though he had someone to love, there was no expressing it. No candy or cards handed out in good fun. Just a silly dance they held for all the betrothed couples to get to know each other and everyone else to find someone.

Mike watched Charlie walk off. "He says he's not mad, but I can tell he is."

Tom sighed. "Well who wouldn't be? I've never felt like this before, now some dumb bitch is taking that all away? Mark, what they did to you...I'll never forgive them."

Mark was also deep in thought, looking towards the pathway to the front gates. "I don't think they care who hates them. They only care about themselves. Always have, always will. That's the way it goes." He turned back to Tom, just staring at him. "You'd think when someone like yourself, who was raised to be a certified play boy, can learn to care there would be hope for the rest of them."

"Don't compare me to my father okay?" Tom smiled at Mark. "He has a lot to learn about caring. That I got from you."

Mike saw that he was going to be left out of the conversation and decided to get up and leave the two alone. It was Valentines Day after all and Mike figured that Tom and Mark should enjoy the time alone that they had. He walked around the grounds, not wanting to go anywhere in particular. Though the one person he hoped to avoid found him.

"Hey Mike, hows about the dance tonight? You excited?" Louise asked.

Mike continued walking, but she followed him. He could hear her footsteps behind him. Quickly he spun around and snapped at her. "You're pathetic. You had to threaten my friends to get me to go out with you and you act like this is genuine. You're disgusting."

Louise smiled at him. "I was just using my resources to get what I want. What I want is you and I snagged you. So, not so pathetic when looked at from that perspective is it? Besides, why would you want to hang around with Mark anyway?"

"Unlike you, Mark cares about someone else other than himself. He shuts his mouth and listens to what people are saying. Despite what you think, he's not scared of you either." Mike told her, unable to look at her anymore.

"I beg to differ. He's using you so I won't tell his secret to his parents. See, his parents don't like, well you know...those types." Louise laughed.

"What type are you talking about? Relative? Son? Caring and considerate? Unlike you, Mark doesn't use people, so don't try and convince me. Infact don't talk to me." Mike asked, almost daring Louise to say the word. Though before he could hear another word from her, he mumbled. "I'll see you tonight. Meet you outside." Walking off towards his next class, he bawled his hands into fists, wishing that he was heartless enough to hit a girl.  
---------

Charlie was dancing with a few people, though the whole time, his eyes fell to Mike and Louise. Once again, she was doing her routine on the floor while Mike was staring back at Charlie. Eventually the sight was too much and Charlie went to get some refreshments. He stood by the table for awhile, looking around for Mark and Tom, who could not come together either.

Finally he sat down, thinking about many things. He sipped his punch slowly to avoid dancing as he was sick of being in arms that weren't Mike's. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm. Turning he saw that it was Tom, motioning him into the corner to where him and Mark had congregated.

"I can't take this anymore." Mark said. "I don't care what happens, I just want to get out of here."

"Tell the teachers you're still not feeling well then." Charlie suggested.

"No Charlie. He means we're getting out of here. I mean really getting out of here." Tom explained. "This school and it's prejudice is ridiculous and I cannot see anyone get hurt by it anymore. Especially not someone I love."

"You're leaving? How? Where will you go?" Charlie asked, still shocked at what he has just heard.

"Listen, we have to leave now. I can't spend another second here. Watching her, watching them. I can't let them rule me anymore. If they don't care, they won't follow me." Mark replied. "We just need you to create a distraction."

Tom cut in, pointing at the teachers venturing outside. "They go outside every ten minutes to see if students are making out. We'll need a bit more time then that. So you have to keep their attention inside. Can you do that?"

Charlie looked over at Mike, he didn't know if it was Louise draping all over him, the need for a distraction or his own bottled up depression, but he knew what he had to do. "I still don't get this but don't worry, leave it to me. When will you need me to work the magic?"

"We've packed and we just need to get out and accross the grounds. So about two minutes after we leave, do it okay? Sorry we have to leave like this, we'll call you later to let you know we're okay. Tell Mike we'll see him soon. Bye Charlie." With that, Mark and Tom quickly snuck out after that. Making sure no-one suspected what they were going to do.

Mike came over a moment later. "What was that all about? Where are they going?"

"They're doing what we should have done a long time ago." Charlie stated. He walked over to the refreshment table and pushed some cups out of the way. He stood up and pretty soon, the shouts nearby attracted everyones attention. He felt his heart racing, he had never been much for public speaking. It was as if he suddenly had a rush of energy, that he knew what he had always known. Anything was possible. Valentines Day was the day to express love and Charlie knew that he had to express it to them all.

"Charlie what the hell are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Declaring that I love you Mike Teavee. That's right! I love you!" Charlie looked at Louise and smiled. "That is why he never was interested in you. Well that and the fact you're a total bitch who's as plastic as her daddy's credit cards. So I guess you and your gang will have to beat us up now, huh Louise?"

Charlie stepped down from the table, lead Mike into the centre of the floor. People moved out of the way, acting like they were contagious. "Mike and I are in love. We always have been since we became room mates at this stupid school. No longer will we shut up about it, because that's what you want and we're not like you!" Without hesitation, Charlie kissed Mike while everyone around watched and stared.

Mike didn't know how to react, he knew if he returned Charlie's kiss he would be expelled for sure, though his lips felt so good. There was nothing that could stop them. In front of all the prudes, all those in denial, the two lovers shared an amazingly passionate kiss. Mike had never felt so much emotion. He wanted to laugh and cry, all while keeping Charlie's lips on his. He could tell that Charlie felt the same way. Everything they could never express publicly before was being shown with their kiss and to them there was no greater feeling in the world.

"What is the meaning of this? Stop this at once!" Three teachers who were supervising came to split them up. Though all they could do was watch as Charlie's fingers twined in Mike's hair and Mike pulled Charlie close to him. Niether of the couple cared what anyone around them was saying and that included the teachers.

Finally the teachers were fed up and pulled them apart, dragging them from the dance with shocked and angry looks. Mike and Charlie just smiled at each other, though Mike still felt the need to raise his middle finger towards Louise in the ultimate gesture that she would finally understand.

Mike looked at Charlie as they were being lead accross the grass. He motioned for him to look to his right. Mark and Tom could be seen with their suitcases, though the teachers didn't seem to care or notice. All they had time for was the two they were dragging with them.

"I love you." Mike mouthed to Charlie. "Thank you."

They didn't want to think about what would happen afterwards. They just wanted to know that they were together and together, they were getting out of there.

A/N: It's not over yet, there's still some more of the story to go. Though I hope you liked this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. So after all this time, Louise gets the hint and the guys are getting out. Though what is the aftermath of this night? Find out soon!


End file.
